Naruto, You're Smart or Stupid ?
by Icha-chan Ren
Summary: Naruto yang santai, enjoy dan sangat pintar serta penuh bakat, bertemu dengan seorang gadis kikuk, polos, moe, sedikit pemalu, dan bermata lavender penuh keinginantahuan. Apa cinta bisa menyambut mereka ! Special for NaruHina Fluffy Day #5# My first event fic NH Chap 4 up..[COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto****, ****You're Smart ****or ****Stupid ? by Icha Ren and Doni Ren**

**Special for NaruHina Fluffy Day #5#**

**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO, EYD TIDAK BAKU UNTUK HUMOR AND MANY MORE**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, COMEDY, HAPPY (?)**

**Summary : Naruto yang santai, enjoy dan sangat pintar serta penuh bakat, bertemu dengan seorang gadis kikuk, polos, moe, sedikit pemalu, dan bermata lavender penuh keinginantahuan. Apa cinta bisa menyambut mereka ?!**

**Multichap short. 3 Chap. Threesoot  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it !**

Chap 1 : Pertemuan para Ketua, tatapan pertama..

Konoha High School hanyalah sekolah biasa yang terletak di prefektur Shizuoka bagian timur, tepatnya di kota Konoha. Konoha sendiri adalah sebuah kota pelabuhan yang terkenal dalam bidang jasa pelayaran dan salah satu wisata pantai yang indah. Kota yang terkenal akan pohon pohon yang masih asri di tengah kota, serta kicauan burung camar di laut dan burung gereja di daratan, ikut menambah suasana kota ini begitu alami.

Pagi di kota Konoha berjalan seperti biasanya, para pekerja kantoran berangkat ke kantornya. Para pelajar menapakkan kakinya menuju sekolah.

Seorang siswa Konoha High School berjalan dengan tenang sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Rambut pirang dengan model jabrik sedikit berantakan, kulit tan yang eksotis, tiga garis di pipinya, serta jangan lupa, safir biru yang menatap datar dan bosan ke depan.

'Aku Naruto Namikaze..hidupku..hm, cukup normal. Yah..kau bisa menatap lekat lekat kata cukup di depan kata normal lalu membacanya menjadi cukup normal..haah. Aku ngelawak ya ? kenapa hidupku kubilang cukup normal..'

"OOOY NARUTOOOO !"

Naruto menoleh ke belakang dengan pandangan malas. Tampak seorang siswa Konoha High School dengan tindikan di wajahnya serta rambut oranye yang entah kenapa berkibar di tiup angin (kenapa ada angin di pagi yang tenang ini !?) serta mata manik ungu yang berpola riak berlari kencang ke arahnya. Bajunya sedikit berantakan dan kancing bagian atasnya dibiarkan terbuka.

"WOA WOA WOA WOA !" kata teman Naruto tersebut yang bernama Pein Yahiko.

'Baru intro saja kau membuat malu Pein ?!' alis sang Namikaze naik turun dengan kesal. Naruto kembali berjalan dengan tenang sambil memasang wajah malas.

"Woa..woa..woa..woa.." kata Naruto dengan nada santai. KAU JUGA BERTINDAK GILA NARUTOO ?!

"Hahaha..sapaan ala kita sohib !" kata Pein sambil mengedipkan matanya. Dia dan Naruto adu tos sejenak.

'Pein..Pein..kau mau memanggilnya 'kesakitan' juga tidak apa apa, harfiahnya sama..Pein adalah temanku sejak kecil. Kaa-sanku dan Kaa-sannya adalah teman masa kecil juga. Baa-sanku dan Baa-sannya adalah teman masa kecil juga. Kaa-san dari Baa-sanku dan Kaa-san dari Baa-sannya adalah teman masa kecil juga..pokoknya, aku dan si tindik ini memang sudah ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk berteman. Pein mempunyai sifat nakal..'

Saat itu lewat seorang anak kecil sambil membawa es krim di hadapan Naruto dan Pein. Pein memukul kepalanya dengan wajah penuh dosa.

'..Mesum..'

Seorang siswi SMA bukan KHS lewat di hadapan Naruto dan Pein. Pein mencolek pantat siswi tersebut dan langsung digampar !

'..Dan dia adalah ketua gang paling ditakuti di KHS, Akatsuki..' Naruto melirik sebuah cincin di tangan kiri Pein. Kanjinya bertuliskan 'Dewa'.

'..Yah, dia selalu dan selalu membuat masalah..' Naruto menghela napasnya '..Kalau bukan karena aku ketua dewan sekolah..'

INFO : Naruto adalah ketua dewan sekolah atau di tempat kita (Indonesia) disebut ketua Osis

'..Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana nasib temanku ini..'

Naruto dan Pein pun berdiri di depan Konoha High School. Naruto memasang wajah malas.

'Hari hariku sebagai ketua dewan sekolah sangat melelahkan..apalagi ada sebuah klub baru yang akan dibuka, hal itu pasti akan merepotkanku sebagai ketua..' Naruto menoleh ke arah temannya. Pein mengangguk. Wajah mereka menjadi serius, setetes keringat mengalir di dahi mereka.

"Kita masuk.." kata Naruto dengan nada santai.

KIRA NGAPAIN ?!

**~0O0~**

Hinata Hyuuga berlari pontang panting menata sebuah ruangan tua berdebu di lantai dua Konoha High School. Dua temannya, Sakura Haruno dan Ino Yamanaka langsung menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara berdebum.

"Hi-Hinata-_chan_ ?!" kata mereka berdua ketika sang Hyuuga tertelungkup dilantai dengan sebuah kotak yang masih berada di atas tangannya.

"K-kau tidak apa apa ?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah khawatir. Siswi bermata emerald dengan rambut pinky tersebut menyingkirkan kotak tersebut dan membantu mengangkat tubuh Hinata. Hinata menghela napasnya.

"Aku tersandung pensil ini.." kata Hinata dengan wajah malu "Pen-pensil siapa ini ?"

Ino berjongkok untuk melihat pensil yang tergeletak manis di lantai. Ada sebuah nama di batang pensil tersebut.

"Hinata Hyuuga..punyamu Hinata-_chan_.." kata siswi bermata aqua tersebut sambil memberikannya kepada Hinata.

"E-eh ?!" Hinata menggerakkan badannya kebingungan. Wajah moenya melirik ke sana kemari. Dia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"I-iya,,tadi aku mencarinya untuk membuat perencanaan biaya klub kita.." Hinata mengambilnya dengan wajah memerah."_Go-gomen_.."

Ino dan Sakura tertawa pelan. Hinata Hyuuga adalah putra dari keluarga bangsawan Jepang yang sangat terkenal akan memegang ketradisionalan Jepang. Di dunia yang penuh gedung, transportasi modern, asap pabrik dan perkembangan teknologi, Hiashi (ayah Hinata) suka pergi bekerja menggunakan sepeda tuanya yang kadang kadang rantainya putus di jalan. Sakura pernah memikirkannya. Itu memegang prisnip ketradisionalan atau super-pelit-hemat sih ?

Hinata memiliki mata polos yang beriris lavender indah. Wajahnya sangat moe dan imut. Rambut indigo yang berwarna biru kehitam hitaman, serta dada yang berkembang dengan baik, hal tersebut pasti membuat pria berpikir kalau Hinata adalah cewek idaman. Namun sayang, sang Hyuuga memiliki sifat sangat polos, sedikit pemalu, dan kikuk. Namun ada sebuah sifat khusus yang dimiliki putri Hiashi tersebut. Keinginantahuannya sangat besar. Jika dia ingin tahu akan sesuatu maka, siap siaplah memandang lavender tersebut membulat dan bercahaya.

"Pemberian proposal kepada ketua dewan sekolah akan dilakukan hari ini, Hinata-_chan_.." kata Ino sambil menatap kalender di ruangan tersebut "..Kau dan Sakura yang akan memberikannya.."

"Hei, kau kenapa tidak ikut _Pig_ ?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat alisnya. Ino menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan wajah suram.

"Kalian akan memberikannya nanti sore kan ?"

Sakura dan Hinata menganggukkan kepala.

"..Nanti sore _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ku ada kencan. Mereka menamainya, kencan sore..aku disuruh menjaga toko bunga keluargaku.."

'GAK PENTING BANGEEEET !' batin Sakura. Wajah sang Haruno langsung memasang tampang drop.

"Ti-tidak apa apa..kami berdua bisa memberikannya kok, Ino-_chan_.." kata Hinata dengan wajah yakin.

"Yakin nih ?" tanya Ino sambil menatap Sakura. Sakura mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau tahu kan ketua dewan kita ?" tanya Ino kepada Hinata. Sang Hyuuga menggelengkan kepalanya.

"KENAPA KAU BISA TIDAK TAHU, HINATA-_CHAAAN_ ?!" teriak Sakura dan Ino sambil memegang kepala mereka. Hinata tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Habisnya..tidak pernah ketemu.."

GUBRAK !

'I-iya juga ya..alasannya simpel banget..' batin Sakura dan Ino dengan gaya jatuhnya.

"Hahh.." Ino menghela napasnya, dia kemudian membetulkan sedikit letak poninya tersebut "..Namikaze Naruto, ketua dewan sekolah kita adalah seorang cowok yang tidak mau berhadapan dengan hal hal yang menyusahkannya..dia sangat menyukai kepraktisan dan membenci kata kata yang berikal ikal.." kata Ino sambil memutar jari telunjuknya di udara.

"Berikal ikal ? kau terlalu aneh dalam memakai bahasa, maksudnya Hinata-chan, Naruto itu tidak suka basa basi.." Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura dan Ino mengangkat alisnya.

"Hi-Hinata-_chan_..ada apa ?" tanya Ino dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Aku gugup.." kata Hinata pelan. Sakura dan Ino menghela napasnya.

"Sudah kuduga.." kata Ino.

"..TETAPI AKU PENASARAN ! AKU PENASARAN INGIN BERTEMU LANGSUNG DENGAN NARUTO-_KUN_ !" kata Hinata dengan mata berbinar.

'_Kun_ ?' Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan dengan alis yang mengkerut kebingungan.

"Eh ?!" Hinata menutup mulutnya dan wajahnya langsung memerah. Dia langsung berbalik dan kembali mengangkat kotak kotak tua di ruangan tersebut.

**~0O0~**

"Hn..ini _Dobe_.."

Naruto mengambil benda yang disodorkan sang wakil ketua dewan sekolah, teman masa SMP nya, yakni Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke memiliki mata tajam bak elang (yang ini lebay banget), iris obsidian, kulit putih bersih dan gaya rambut sangat keren dan sangat aneh. Kau bisa bilang sang Uchiha memakai topi buntut ayam di kepalanya jika sekilas meliriknya, namun itu memang gaya rambut asli sang Uchiha sejak dia lahir (ni lagi lagi lebay banget !)

"Klub Paranormal dan kemisterian..nama aneh macam apa ini ?" kata Naruto sambil mengangkat alisnya. Alisnya mengkerut membaca kertas yang diberikan Sasuke tadi. Sang Namikaze menatap temannya tersebut "Itu nama klub baru di sekolah kita ?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala perlahan lahan. Naruto menepuk keningnya. "Siapa ketuanya ?"

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum "Anak Hiashi Hyuuga.."

"Aku tidak tanya bapaknya Teme.." kata Naruto dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"Hinata Hyuuga.." kata Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam

"Hinata Hyuuga ?" kata Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya

"Ya, Hinata Hyuuga.."

"Hinata..Hyuu..ga ?"

"Hinata Hinata Hyuuga Hyuuga.."

"Hi-na-ta Hyuu-ga?"

"H-i-n-a-t-a H-y-u-u-ga.."

"Kita ngapain sih ?" kata Naruto dengan wajah datar. "Hm..aku belum pernah mendengar namanya, padahal sudah kelas dua..dia murid pindahan ?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Kenapa aku tidak tahu..jangan jangan..' mata Naruto sedikit melebar.

'DIA OTAKU ?! ORANG YANG BIASA MOJOK SENDIRIAN DI KELAS SAMBIL BACA MANGA ATAUPUN MAIN GAME GAK JELAS ?!' Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya 'Sedikit berpikir jeniuslah, Naruto..kau adalah ketua dewan sekolah..'

Sasuke memutar mutar pen yang berada di tangan kanannya. Sang Uchiha tersenyum aneh.

"Kurasa..kau harus bertemu langsung dengannya..kapan klub baru ini akan memberikan proposal mereka ?"

Naruto melirik jam tangan yang berada di tangan kirinya "Sore nanti..sekitar jam 3.."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum aneh. Naruto berpikir, apa temannya tersebut kerasukan 'hantu senyum aneh'..Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Mikir aneh lagi..

"Semoga beruntung.." kata sang Uchiha dengan nada datar. Naruto menaikkan alisnya. Apanya yang beruntung ? rasanya dia tidak pernah mengikuti lomba akhir akhir ini..

**~0O0~**

Naruto berjalan dengan wajah tenang. Sang ketua dewan sekolah yang dihormati dan disegani tersebut kini menjalani tugasnya sebagai ketua dewan sekolah, dengan niat tidak ikhlas Naruto memeriksa tiap tiap ruangan klub untuk memastikan tahun ini berjalan lancar dan kegiatan setiap klub dapat berlangsung dengan baik.

'Aku harap Pein mau masuk salah satu klub tahun ini..paling bodoh dia masuk klub memasak agar dapat makan dan minum gratis..atau masuk klub fotografer agar bisa mengembangkan sifat mesumnya melalui kamera..' Naruto berhenti tepat di depan ruang klub sulap saat mendengar suara orang yang dikenalnya.

"Pein mau masuk klub sulap heh ?" gumam Naruto dengan wajah muram. Dia mengintip sedikit kegiatan dari luar.

"Ini adalah kepiting air tawar !" Pein tersenyum sambil menunjukkan objek sulapnya, sebuah kepiting merah dengan capit besar. "Aku akan.." Pein memasang wajah bingung.

"Aku akan..aku..aku akan.." Pein menaikkan alisnya. Kebingungan akan melakukan apa.

CPAAAT ! capit besar kepiting tadi mencapit bibir bawah Pein. Sang Leader Akatsuki tersebut berteriak kesakitan. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya memasang wajah drop.

"NIATNYA NGAPAIN SIH ?!"

"GAK JELAS !"

"BODOH SEKALI !"

"Main sulap ya ?"

Dan teriakan protes lainnya dari para anggota klub sulap.

.

.

.

Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kini dia berdiri di sebuah ruangan tua yang lama tidak dipakai. Namun kini, di atasnya ada sebuah plang ruangan yang bernama 'Ruangan klub Paranormal dan Kemisterian'.

'Kenapa Kepala Sekolah mau menerima ide ini ?' batin Naruto dengan wajah datar. Dia segera melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Berantakan, kacau, berdebu, dan kertas serta pensil di mana mana. Naruto memasang wajah malas dan segera meninggalkan ruangan klub tersebut.

'Dia mau membuat klub atau gudang baru di ruangan ini..' Naruto menghela napasnya '..Dan nanti pasti aku yang akan membereskannya jika terjadi kekacauan..dasar..'

Ketua dewan sekolah tersebut kemudian berjalan dengan tenang meninggalkan kunjungan ruangan klub terakhirnya.

**~0O0~**

Naruto mendecih kesal. Safirnya berkali kali menatap jam tangannya. Senja sore memasuki ruangan tersebut. Hembusan angin masuk secara sepoi sepoi lewat jendela yang terbuka. Naruto kembali menatap jam tangannya.

'Jam 3 lewat 45 menit..' Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding sambil kembali memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantong celananya. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas dengan mata tertutup. 'Mereka pikir aku apa ? penunggu antrian mini market ?'

Sementara di ruangan klub Paranormal dan Kemisterian.

"Ke-ke mana..ke mana..ke mana.."

Sakura yang kini sedang memeriksa lemari ruangan tersebut melirik sekilas temannya tersebut. Tampak Hinata dengan raut wajah kacau dan kebingungan berlari ke sana ke mari di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Aku menghilangkan kertas akhir proposal kita, Sakura-chan.." kata Hinata sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Putri Hiashi tersebut menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia kemudian berlari cepat ke arah sudut ruangan dan tersandung kotak.

BRUUKH !

Sakura menghela napasnya. "Tenang dulu, Hinata-_chan_..kita harus memikirkan dengan tenang jika ingin mencari sesuatu yang hilang.."

Tuing ! Hinata muncul dengan wajah polos yang kebingungan. "Eeeh ? itu benar Sakura-_chan_ ?"

"Nggak.." kata Sakura singkat.

DONG..Hinata kembali murung.

"Di mana..di mana..di mana.." kata Hinata lagi sambil berlari mengelilingi ruangan tersebut. Dia menabrak sebuah kotak dan membuatnya kembali terjatuh. Kotak tadi terbalik dan sebuah kertas terbang perlahan lahan ke atas dan mendarat pelan di kepala Hinata.

"Eh ?" Hinata mengambil kertas tersebut dan mata lavendernya langsung berbinar.

"Ketemu Sakura-_chan_ !"

Sakura menoleh dengan wajah kebingungan. "Di ma-"

"Ayo cepat ! Naruto-_kun_ pasti menunggu !"

.

.

.

"Duluan Sakura-chan.."

"Eeh ?!" Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya kebingungan. Tadi sang Hyuuga benar benar bersemangat untuk mengantarkan proposal mereka ke ruangan dewan sekolah. Kini kenapa Hinata menyuruhnya duluan dengan wajah sedikit pucat serta tegukan ludah berkali kali di lehernya.

'Oh ya..' Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan '..Dia kan pemalu ?'

"Duluan Sakura-_chan_..nanti aku masuk kok.." kata Hinata sambil mendorong dorong Sakura.

"Eh ?! apaan ini Hi-Hina-baiklah.."

Hinata menghentikan dorongannya. Dia langsung membungkukkan badannya.

"Arigatou Sakura-_chan_, atas kerja samanya.."

Sakura tersenyum geli 'Hihi..kerja sama apa ?' Sakura menatap pintu tersebut dan mengetuknya perlahan lahan.

"Masuk.." terdengar suara dingin di dalam sana.

Mata lavender Hinata membulat. Suaranya dingin sekali. Apa sang ketua dewan sekolah marah ?!

"Ketua harus masuk juga ya.." kata Sakura sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Hinata.

INFO : Hinata adalah ketua klub Paranormal dan Kemisterian

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Sakura mendorong pintu tersebut dan masuk dengan wajah tersenyum.

Sementara Naruto yang bersandar di meja hanya menatap tajam. Dia siap memarahi anggota klub tersebut (terutama ketuanya) karena telah membuatnya melakukan hal yang membosankan dan tidak penting seperti ini.

"Eh ?" Sakura menoleh ke sampingnya. "Hinata-_chan_ kok gak masuk ?"

Naruto siap membuka mulutnya ketika sebuah derap langkah cepat dari luar mendekati ke arahnya.

POOOONG..siswi yang berlari tadi tiba tiba terjatuh di depan Naruto dan kertas yang dipegangnya melayang ke samping. Mata Naruto sedikit melebar.

GREP ! sang Namikaze dengan sempurna menangkap tubuh tersebut dan menatap sejenak rambutnya.

Biru kehitam hitaman, rambut indigo yang indah..

Cukup lama Naruto dan siswi tadi-ehem-berpelukan dan Naruto cukup lama juga-ehem-menatap siswi tersebut. Namun wajah sang siswi ditutupi rambut lebat indigonya sehingga tidak terlihat. Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"A-ano.." siswi tadi langsung melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan mundur dengan cepat ke belakang. Dia segera berdiri di samping Sakura dengan kedua tangan ditaruh di depan pahanya. Wajahnya masih menunduk sehingga rambut lebat indigonya tersebut menutupi wajahnya.

"A-ano..ano.." siswi tersebut meremas tepi roknya. Tiba dia membungkukkan badannya.

"_Gomen'nasai_ !" kata siswi tersebut. Naruto menaikkan alisnya. Perlahan lahan tubuh tersebut terangkat tegak, begitu pula dengan wajahnya.

Tampak wajah seorang perempuan cantik dan manis di depan Naruto dengan rona merah yang indah. Pipinya yang chubby dan mata lentik indah tersebut menatap malu ke arahnya. Dan Naruto baru kali ini merasakan panas di badannya selain demam.

'C-cantik..'

Satu kata di hati sang ketua dewan, mungkin merubah segalanya. Siswa yang paling disegani seluruh siswa di KHS kini terdiam dengan safir yang bergetar

**TBC**

Fanfic event pertama Icha..mau buat oneshoot tetapi..hahaha ! yap..rencana tiga chap atau Threeshoot. Doakan Icha bisa menyelesaikannya ya..gomen atas keanehan keanehan dan kurang fluffynya, masih awal sih..tetapi Icha kan baru belajar, jadi..ah ! ICHA BELAJAR DULU BUAT UJIAN !

Please Review dan saran


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto****, ****You're Smart****or****Stupid ? by Icha Ren and Doni Ren**

**Special for NaruHina Fluffy Day #5#**

**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO, EYD TIDAK BAKU UNTUK HUMOR AND MANY MORE**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, COMEDY, HAPPY (?)**

**Summary : Naruto yang santai, enjoy dan sangat pintar serta penuh bakat, bertemu dengan seorang gadis kikuk, polos, moe, sedikit pemalu, dan bermata lavender penuh keinginantahuan. Apa cinta bisa menyambut mereka ?!**

**Multichap short. 3 Chap. Threeshoot **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it !**

Chap 2 : Berdua

Namikaze Naruto, seorang siswa yang dikenal memiliki kharisma yang tenang, pandai berorasi dan penuh bakat, seorang ketua dewan sekolah yang sangat disegani serta dihormati para siswa serta guru di sekolahnya, Konoha High School. Kulit tan yang eksotis, rambut pirang jabrik, serta tatapan safir yang setenang ombak samudera.

Kini safir itu sedikit berubah. Mata yang biasa selalu malas menatap orang orang di sekitarnya kini sedikit bergetar. Getaran aneh yang merajut rajut hatinya. Naruto juga tidak tahu, apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

"Ke-ketua.."

Suara Sakura Haruno menyadarkannya dari narasi yang tidak penting tadi. Naruto menatap ke arah Sakura.

"Ehem.." Naruto sedikit berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya. Ketua dewan sekolah itu kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kaki kirinya sedikit tertekuk untuk memberikan rasa nyaman. Tubuhnya tetap tersandar di tepi meja dengan posisi cool.

"..Lama sekali.." kata Naruto singkat, namun hal tersebut membuat siswi bermata lavender membulatkan matanya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"_Go-gomen'nasai_..ini salahku Naruto-_kun_-"

BFUUUUU ! Naruto merasakan darah keluar dari hidungnya dan sang ketua dewan sekolah langsung terjatuh di depan meja. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan.

"Eh ?!"

'_Ku-kuso_ ! dia memanggilku apa tadi ? Naruto-_kun_ ? I-iya, namaku memang Naruto..tetapi pakai _kun_ ?! aku saja belum pernah bertemu dengannya ?' Naruto bangkit dari acara jatuhnya dengan badan bergetar.

"Ada apa ketua ?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah kebingungan. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Berikan aku proposalnya.." kata Naruto singkat. Dia tidak mau berlama lama di sini.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata. Hinata menatap kebingungan ke arah Sakura.

"Proposalnya Hinata-_chan_ ?"

Hinata segera mengambil kertas kertas yang tadi melayang di samping kirinya. Dengan gerakan yang menurut Naruto, ceroboh..sang Hyuuga menyusun satu persatu kertas tersebut dan menumpuknya menjadi satu. Tiba tiba mata lavender itu membulat.

Hinata menutup mulutnya. "Eh ? a-aku lupa ! ini bukan kertas proposal kita Sakura-_chan_, ini..ini daftar pembelian barang ?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya "Proposalnya tertinggal di ruangan klub ! tunggu sebentar Naruto-_kun_.." Hinata segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan. Naruto dan Sakura menghela napasnya.

GUBRAAAK ! terdengar suara jatuh di depan pintu ruangan dewan sekolah. Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Tampak sang Hyuuga tertelungkup di depan ruangan dewan sekolah.

"Hinata-_chan_ !" teriak Sakura dengan nada khawatir. Hinata segera bangkit dengan wajah polosnya. "A-aku tidak apa apa..tunggu sebentar.." dia segera berlari keluar ruangan. Naruto kembali menghela napasnya.

"Dia ketua kalian ?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum kikuk. Naruto memutar bola matanya. Sang Namikaze kembali melirik jam tangannya.

'Jam 4 lewat 2 menit..bagus..ini tampaknya akan lama..' Naruto kembali memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantong celanannya dan memejamkan matanya. Hembusan angin sore menerpa rambutnya. membuat helaian kuning cerah itu bergerak gerak pelan.

.

.

.

20 menit Hinata mencari proposal klubnya, namun proposal tersebut tidak ditemukan. Hinata berlari memutar ruangan klubnya. Dia menaruh jari telunjuknya di bawah bibir dan berusaha berpikir keras. Namun sia sia.

"Aku lupa..aduuuh.." Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan wajah kebingungan. Dia kemudian mencari proposal tersebut di bawah meja.

Puk..Hinata merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya. Saat Hinata menoleh ke belakang, ada sebuah tangan yang memberikannya proposal klub Paranormal danKemisterian. Lavender Hinata melebar.

"I-ini dia.._arigatou Sakura_-" Hinata berhenti. Lavendernya bergetar ketika tahu siapa yang memberikannya proposal tersebut.

"Naruto-_kun_.." gumam Hinata. Naruto yang sudah kembali berdiri menutup matanya. Dia kemudian berjalan dengan tenang ke arah pintu ruangan klub tersebut. Hinata segera berdiri dan menatap proposalnya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_.."

Naruto menoleh dengan wajah malas.

"Kok..kok diberikan lagi kepadaku ? aku kan bukan ketua dewan sekolah.."

"Aku tahu.." Naruto menghela napasnya "Sudah kubaca.."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. "Jadi.."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Lusa adalah peresmian secara formal semua klub di Konoha High School. Tiap ketua klub akan berpidato di aula sekolah dan juga mempromosikan klubnya..jika klub kalian dapat menarik minat para siswa maka.." Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"..Klub kalian akan segera diterima secara resmi sebagai kegiatan ekstrakulikuler sekolah. Jadi siapkan pidatomu baik baik.." Naruto segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Saat berada di luar ruangan, Naruto melihat Sakura yang bersandar di samping pintu sambil memejamkan matanya. Naruto mengangkat alisnya.

"Ketua.."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya saat Sakura tiba tiba berbicara dengannya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Tolong.." Sakura membuka mata emeraldnya "..Tolong ajari Hinata-_chan_ berpidato.."

Naruto terdiam. Dia tidak menjawab.

"..Dia mempunyai sifat pemalu. Dia pun jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang orang di sekitarnya.."

"Apa dia otaku ?" tanya Naruto dengan nada serius.

'Pertanyaan macam apa itu ?' batin Sakura kebingungan. Dia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak..dia hanya..yah, seperti kubilang. Mempunyai sifat pemalu sehingga jarang bergaul dengan orang lain, apalagi lawan jenisnya.."

"Jenisnya apa ?" tanya Naruto lagi.

'Ni ketua dewan sekolah katanya pintar..tapi kok kayaknya goblok banget..' batin Sakura dengan wajah sweatdrop.

"Jadi intinya, kau mau aku mengajarinya cara berpidato ?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah tenang. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Naruto berbalik dan kembali melihat sekilas ke dalam. Safirnya sedikit membulat.

Hinata terlihat depresi. Dia kini duduk di ruangan tersebut dengan wajah serta aura suram. Naruto menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah.." Naruto melirik sekilas Sakura "..Akan kuajari dia besok.."

Emerald Sakura melebar. Dia tersenyum. Sesaat setelah Naruto berjalan meninggalkannya, Sakura langsung membuka handphonenya dan meng-sms Ino.

'Ino, aku punya dua anak manusia yang sepertinya cocok dijodohin..'

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah sms masuk ke HP sakura.

'Haaah ? siapa ?'

Sakura segera membalasnya.

'Ketua klub kita dengan ketua dewan sekolah..mereka cocok buaaangeeet deh'

'lebay buaaaaangeeet kamu. Hihihi, iya ya..Naruto kan orangnya keren dan perfeksionis gitu..dia bisa membimbing Hinata-_chan_ yang yah..kita tahu sifat kikuknya kan ?'

Sakura tertawa kecil. Dia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan klub. Sakura menghela napasnya saat melihat Hinata yang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan wajah depresi.

"Hinata-_chan_.."

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sakura dan langsung berlari ke arah gadis bermata emerald tersebut.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku..aku akan berpidato Sakura-_chan_.." kata Hinata dengan raut wajah khawatir. "Bagaimana ini ?"

Sakura mengelus pelan rambut indigo tersebut "Tenang..akan ada seseorang yang mengajarimu besok.."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya "Hm ? si-siapa ? Ino-_chan _? Sakura-_chan _?"

Sakura mengedipkan matanya ke arah Hinata "Rahasia.."

Hinata semakin bingung dengan kata kata Sakura 'Raha..sia ?'

**~0O0~**

"_Gomen'nasai_ "

Naruto memeluk bantal gulingnya dengan wajah kesal. Saat itu dia berada di kamarnya dan waktu menunjukkan jam 7 malam. Naruto kembali terbaring terlentang dan menatap langit langit kamarnya. Namikaze muda itu kembali memeluk bantal gulingnya dengan wajah frustasi.

'Kenapa aku selalu terbayang wajahnya..APA AKU MENJADI PAMERAN SINETRON PRIA YANG JATUH CINTA PADA PANDANGAN PERTAMA ?!' Naruto segera bangkit dari acara baringnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Safirnya menatap tajam ke depan. Naruto mengacak acak rambut kuningnya dengan wajah kesal.

'Tampaknya iya..' batin Naruto kesal '..Aku memang terkena sinetron jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama..'. Naruto berdiri dan berjalan mondar mandir di kamarnya tersebut.

'Kenapa aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya ? dia bukan anak pindahan, siapa dia ? eh, dia Hinata Hyuuga..dia mungkin tidak sekelas denganku, dia bukan otaku tetapi jarang bersosialisasi..tingkahnya pun lucu dan imut-EEH ?!' Naruto mengacak ngacak rambutnya. 'Oh Kami-sama..apa ini, ini apa ?'

"Naruto, kita makan yoook !"

Naruto tahu, siapa yang memanggilnya dengan nada alay dan sangat lebay itu. Yah..sang _Tou-san_, kepala keluarga Namikaze, seorang konsultan kota Konoha, Minato Namikaze, penggemar sinetron jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama..

'Pengenalannya jangan sampai hobinya apa ?' batin Naruto dengan wajah kesal. Dia segera keluar dari kamar dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan.

"Malam Naruto..malam ini, kusendiri..tiada yang, menemani..seperti, malam malam..yang sudah..sudah.." kata Minato dengan nada yang menurut Naruto-SANGAT AMAT MENYEBALKAN !-apalagi liriknya tersebut, memang benar benar menyinggung status Naruto sekarang.

"Mengucapkan selamat malam saja kau menyambungkannya dengan sebuah lagu, _Tou-san_..bisakah sifat bijak seorang ayah kau tunjukkan di depan anakmu ini.." kata Naruto dengan wajah datar. Minato terkekeh geli.

"Kau terlalu serius, Naruto..cobalah hidup dengan candaan dan tawa serta senyuman yang mengembang di bibir, maka hidupmu akan indah.." kata Minato dengan nada orang membacakan puisi. Saat itu, _Kaa-san_ Naruto, Kushina Namikaze, seorang designer di sebuah perusahaan baju terkenal sedang meletakkan sebuah nampan yang berisi sup miso hangat. Asapnya mengepul ngepul ke atas.

"Tidak ramen _Kaa-san_ ? jahat sekali.." kata Naruto dengan wajah sedikit kecewa.

SEET ! tiba tiba Kushina menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan sendok supnya yang besar.

"_Kaa-san_ tidak akan membuatkan ramen sampai kau memperkenalkan calon menantu _Kaa-san_.." Kushina melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. ".._Kaa-san_ tidak sabar ingin punya cucu, Naruto.."

Naruto, yang saat itu meminum segelas air sambil mendengarkan ceramah-tidak penting sekali-dari _Kaa-sannya_ langsung menyemburkan air putih tersebut ke arah Minato. Minato langsung pasang gaya alay.

"Basyah deh.." kata Minato

"NANIIII' ?! _KAA-SAN_, ITU NAMANYA KEEGOISAN TINGKAT TINGGI ! LALU, AKU KAN MASIH SMA ? KENAPA PAKAI MENYEBUTKAN CALON MENANTU LAH, CALON MERTUA LAH. YANG ANEH LAGI, APA APAAN ITU INGIN BAYI ?! AKU MASIH 17 TAHUN !" Naruto langsung terengah engah. Minato memberikannya segelas air. Naruto langsung meminumnya.

"_Arigatou Tou_-_san_.." kata Naruto sambil meletakkan gelas kosong di atas meja.

"Yap mas bro.." kata Minato sambil menjetikkan jarinya tidak jelas.

"Pokoknya, kamu harus membawa pacar yang akan menjadi menantu _Kaa-san_ dan memberikan _Kaa-san_ cucu yang imut imut.." wajah Kushina memerah saat mengatakan tentang cucu "..Kamu harus membawanya ke rumah dan memperkenalkannya kepada _Kaa-san_, baru ramen makanan kesukaan kamu yang gak bergizi itu _Kaa-san_ buatkan.."

'Ini yang namanya penyiksaan anak kandung..' Naruto menelan ludahnya. Dia kembali duduk di kursinya dengan wajah tenang. Minato menepuk nepuk bahu anaknya. Naruto mengira ayahnya akan mengatakan "Sabar ya.." ataupun "..Aku akan membantumu, Naruto..kita buat ramen sama sama.." dan kalimat penyemangat lainnya, ternyata..

"Hidup itu indah.."

'Kamp*et..' batin Naruto kesal.

**~0O0~**

Naruto duduk dengan tenang di dalam kelasnya sambil bertopang dagu menatap keindahan langit sore. Dia sudah berjanji akan melatih Hinata berpidato sepulang sekolah, jadi..bagi Naruto yang tidak suka melanggar janji, dia akan menunggu orang yang dilatihnya walaupun menunggu itu sangat membosankan.

"Masuk saja Hinata-_chan_.."

"Ya..masuk saja, nanti kau akan tahu siapa pelatihmu.."

"Be-beneran Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_ ?"

"BENERAN KOK !"

Naruto menghela napasnya. Yang akan dilatihnya datang.

"Ha-halo a-"

BRUUKH ! terdengar suara jatuh berdebum. Naruto reflek bangkit dan langsung berlari ke arah Hinata. Naruto memasang wajah sweatdrop.

'Kenapa cewek ini sering jatuh..' Naruto membantu mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan tanpa sengaja iris mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

"Oh inikah cinta..inikah cinta..jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.."

'Kamp*et ! ringtone HP siapa itu !' batin Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Dia mendapatkan Sakura dan Ino yang berlari dari depan kelasnya.

"Eh, _Tou-san_ku nelpon.." kata Ino dengan suara yang dikeras keraskan. Naruto memasang wajah datar.

'Sialan..pasti sengaja..'

"Na-Naruto-_kun_.."

Naruto kembali menoleh ke arah Hinata. Hinata memandang ke bawah. Ke arah tangan Naruto yang masih memegang kedua lengannya.

SEET ! Naruto langsung melepaskan pegangannya dan berjalan mundur satu langkah. Wajah sang Namikaze sedikit memerah.

"Ano..Naruto-_kun_, kau tahu siapa yang melatihku berpidato di sini ?" tanya Hinata dengan nada bertanya. Naruto menghela napasnya.

'Ni cewek polos atau bodoh sih..' Naruto memasang wajah datar saat kembali menatap Hinata "Aku yang melatihmu, Hinata.."

Mata lavender Hinata melebar. Wajahnya tiba tiba memerah. Dia langsung menutup mukanya.

'Dia ngapain sih ?' batin Naruto kebingungan. Hinata membuka perlahan lahan tangannya.

"Be-beneran ?" tanya Hinata dengan nada bertanya

"Beneran.." kata Naruto dengan nada datar. Beberapa saat mereka berdua saling terdiam.

"A-ayo berlatihnya.." kata Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto menggosok tengkuknya.

"Hn..baiklah..tapi bukan di sini.." kata Naruto sambil memandang jam di depan kelas.

"Eh ?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya "Di-di mana ?"

Naruto sedikit tersenyum lalu melirik ke arah Hinata "Karena kota Konoha adalah kota wisata pantai yang indah, jadi aku akan melatihmu di sana sambil melihat keindahannya.."

Mata Hinata melebar. Jantungnya terasa menari hip hop di dada kirinya. Wajahnya terasa panas. Senyuman tadi..senyuman dari sang ketua dewan sekolah benar benar membelai hatinya. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan lahan.

.

.

.

Jarak antara pantai dan Konoha High School tidaklah terlalu jauh. Hal itu yang membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa tidak melelahkan melatih Hinata di sana. Dalam perjalanan mereka berdua hanya terdiam dengan tenang. Hanya hembusan angin sore yang berkali kali menerpa wajah mereka dan menemani suasana tersebut tetap hidup.

'Jantungku..jangtungku berdebar. _KUSO_ ! dari jutaan wanita yang sering berinteraksi denganku, kenapa dengan cewek yang ceroboh ini aku..aku..lebay banget batinku ini ! sialan ! tenanglah Namikaze Naruto, kau dikenal sebagai si ketua dewan kelas yang tidak mempunyai hati. Tenangkan dirimu dan KENAPA JANTUNG INI SEMAKIN BERDEBAR ?! cih..rasanya aku ingin berlari ke pantai lalu melompat ke ombak besar sambil berteriak..tsk, tidak usah. Bodoh sekali..tetapi, kenapa dengan hati ini..oh Tou-san, apa ini yang namanya hidup, karena katamu hidup itu indah ?'

'Apa ini..aku-aku pernah mendengar tentang perasaan berdebar debar dan wajah memanas ini. Tidak salah Sakura-_chan_ menamainya dengan bahasa inggris yaitu _Fallen in Love_.._Fallen_ adalah jatuh.._In Love_ di Cinta.._Fallen in Love_, Jatuh Cinta ? eeeh ? tetapi, tetapi..tetapi kenapa rasanya di dekat Naruto-_kun_ begitu menyenangkan. Entah kenapa orangnya sangat menenangkan dan tidak ceroboh sepertiku..rasanya. Pokoknya rasanya senang sekali..'

TAP..dua murid KHS tersebut berdiri di depan pantai masih dalam diam. Padahal hati berkecamukbagai pasar ikan. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap sepatunya.

'Pergerakan gak penting..' batin Naruto kesal. Dia menatap Hinata yang juga menundukkan kepalanya. Tiba tiba Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan dua iris itu kembali bertemu.

"Pandangan pertama awal kita berjumpa..seolah olah dunia..pandangan pertama awal kita berjumpa.."

'Ringtone kamp*et siapa lagi itu ?' batin Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan ada seseorang yang bersepeda lagi menelpon di jalan.

'Kebetulan sekali..' batin Naruto. Hinata kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Naruto melihat sebuah pondok kosong yang berjarak 10 meter dari mereka. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hinata.."

Hinata kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kita akan berlatih di sana.." kata Naruto sambil menunjuk pondok kosong tersebut. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan dalam diam. Namun kita ketahui, hati mereka berkecamuk bagai perang.

Naruto pun duduk di pondok tersebut sambil memejamkan matanya. Sementara Hinata yang duduk di sisi kanan Naruto memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_.."

Naruto membuka sebelah matanya "Hm..kau siap ?"

"Eh, siap apa ?" tanya balik Hinata.

"Siap untuk berpidato.."

"Tapi kan ini hanya latihan.."

"Aku mau melihat bagaimana caramu berpidato.."

"Tetapi kalau latihan-"

"Hanya aku yang melihat Hinata. Tidak ada siapa siapa.."

Hinata terdiam. Tangan kanannya dia tempelkan ke dadanya. Hinata memandang ke bawah. Tampak wajah polos itu sangat amat khawatir.

"Hinata, hanya ada aku yang melihatmu berpidato. Setelah aku melihat caramu berpidato maka aku bisa memberitahu hal hal yang terbaik dalam berpidato.."

Perlu diketahui, selain pintar dalam hal pelajaran dan penuh bakat dalam bidang olahraga, Naruto merupakan ahli pidato yang hebat. Dia pernah mewakili Jepang dalam lomba pidato tingkat internasional di Turkmenistan. Dan hal yang membuat Naruto kesal saat mengikuti lomba di sana adalah ketika sang _Tou-san_ meminta oleh oleh siput hias. TIDAK PENTING SEKALI MEMBELI SIPUT HIAS JAUH JAUH KE NEGERI ORANG ?!

"Ber-berpidato di depanmu lebih sulit daripada di depan orang banyak.." gumam Hinata tanpa sadar. Safir Naruto membulat. Terasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

"Eeh ?!" Hinata menyadari apa yang diucapkannya. Dia kemudian menutup mulutnya, melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto dan langsung membalikkan badannya dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto meneguk ludahnya dalam dalam.

'Apa artinya..' batin Naruto kebingungan. Sang Namikaze menggelengkan kepala dan menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah Hinata, jika kau tidak mau maka akan kuberitahu cara cara berpidato yang baik.." Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata. Tampak sang Hyuuga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang benar benar polos. Rasanya Naruto ingin mencubit cubit pipi chubby itu.

"Naruto-_kun_ tidak mendengarnya tadi ?"tanya Hinata. Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"Mendengar apa ?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepalanya "Y-yang tadi.."

"Oh..aku dengar.."

BLUP..BLUP..BLUP..Hinata merasakan wajahnya benar benar memerah. Dia kembali memunggungi Naruto. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya kebingungan.

'Apakah ini acara romance-comedy..' batin sang Namikaze kebingungan. Dia menghela napasnya.

"Ng..Hinata. Apa kau benar benar ingin tahu bagaimana caranya berpidato ?"

SEET ! Hinata berbalik dengan mata lavender yang bercahaya dan bergetar. Safir Naruto melebar menatap lavender yang bercahaya tersebut. Naruto menangkap perasaan ingin tahu yang benar benar kuat. perasaan keinginantahuan yang benar benar terkuar dari balik pancaran matanya.

"Y-ya..aku ingin tahu Naruto-_kun_ !" Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto.

'Tolong. Beritahu.." kata Hinata. Naruto mengkerutkan keningnya. Dia merasa, penolakan kepada permintaan Hinata tidak mungkin dilakukan jika telah melihat pancaran lavendernya tersebut. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah..dengar betul betul..aku adalah orang yang tidak mau mengatakan hal yang sama berulang uldang dan ditanyai tentang hal hal yang pernah kubilang.."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Dan sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi tidaklah benar. Hinata menanyainya berulang ulang, saat Naruto menjelaskan, sang Hyuuga minta mengulanginya kembali, dan saat Naruto ingin menolaknya maka mata penuh cahaya ingin tahu itu akan membelit penolakan Naruto dan membuat Naruto mengikuti apa kemauan dari sang Hyuuga.

Hari menunjukkan jam setengah tujuh malam. Naruto menatap jam tangannya dan melirik ke arah Hinata yang memasang wajah letih. Pengajaran tentang cara berpidato memang cukup menguras tenaga sang Hyuuga, kurang lebih tiga jam mereka berdua saling berbicara dan berpendapat tentang cara berpidato yang baik.

'Dia teman ngobrol yang asyik juga..' batin Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Hinata yang sepertinya memikirkan tentang materi materi yang diajarkan Naruto, dan jangan lupa, wajah moe serta polosnya.

'..Sebenarnya dia pintar, namun karena sikap pemalu dan kikuk serta polosnya itu yang membuatnya agak..yah..' Naruto menatap lekat wajah manis itu.

'..Membuatnya..' Naruto menelan ludahnya '..Manis dan menawan..APA YANG KUPIKIRKAAAN ?!' Naruto segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah deburan ombak yang dibawa angin malam. Naruto menghela napasnya.

"Hari sudah benar benar gelap..mau pulang Hinata ?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dia menaruh jari telunjuknya di bawah bibir dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Huumm.._wakatta._." kata Hinata dengan nada lembut. Mereka berdua kemudian beranjak dari pondok tersebut dan berjalan menuju ke arah jalan.

Suasana malam di kota Konoha begitu tenang. Meskipun bunyi klakson dan deruman mobil masih terdengar di pusat kota, namun dentingan bel sepeda dan bunyi hewan malam masih bisa didengar jelas di kota wisata ini.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_..rumahmu arahnya sama dengan rumahku ?" tanya Hinata sambil memandang lurus ke depan. Naruto mengusap tengkuknya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu dulu.."

"Eh ?" Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan raut wajah terkejut. "Tetapi-"

"Yah..bahaya untuk seorang gadis manis sepertimu berjalan sendirian malam malam di kota.." kata Naruto dengan wajah cool. Sementara Hinata merasakan wajahnya memerah dan panas. Sangat panas.

"Hn.." gumam Naruto, masih dengan wajah cool.

'NGOMONG APA AKU TADI SIALAN ! KENAPA AKU MENYEBUTKAN-ARRGGGHHH ! RASANYA AKU BENAR BENAR INGIN MATI DAN MELAKUKAN SALTO BELAKANG TIGA KALI ! (Padahal orang mati tidak bisa salto lagi-_-)' batin Naruto benar benar kacau. Di balik wajah coolnya nampak alis sang Namikaze naik turun penuh kegrogian. Naruto merasakan lidahnya kelu dan segala macam situasi gugup lainnya.

Setelah kata kata Naruto yang penuh akan rasa tadi keluar, Hinata dan Naruto kembali terdiam saat perjalanan. Hingga mereka berdua salah jalan karena Hinata lupa memberitahukan letak rumahnya. Sang Hyuuga tampaknya melamunkan apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi.

"_Tadaima_.." kata Hinata di depan rumahnya yang masih benar benar 'Japan Tradisional'. Naruto memandang dengan decak kagum. Keluarga Hyuuga benar benar masih mempertahankan dengan baik budaya Jepang.

SREEEK ! pintu terbuka dan menampilkan wajah sangar Hiashi dan Neji Hyuuga yang memakai kimono. Naruto merasakan sebuah feeling buruk.

"Hinata ! kau ke mana saja..aku dan _Tou-san_mu berdiskusi kau menghilang ke mana !" kata Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata yang juga memegang keteguhan tradisi Jepang.

'Bukannya mencari..mereka berdua malah berdiskusi..' batin Naruto dengan wajah sweatdrop.

"Hinata.." kata Hiashi dengan wajah garang "Siapa anak laki laki berwajah mesum di sampingmu itu ?"

'WEEEKH ?! DIA MENGATAKAN WAJAH SEORANG KETUA DEWAN SEKOLAH ADALAH WAJAH MESUM ?! PASTI WAJAHKU MIRIP SAMA TOU-SAN !' batin Naruto sambil entah kenapa, sepertinya mengejek ngejek sang ayah, Minato Namikaze.

"Di-dia Naruto-_kun_, _Tou-san_.." kata Hinata sambil melirik ke arah Naruto "..Teman Hinata.."

"Gak pernah dengar tuh.." kata Neji dengan wajah penuh kecurigaan.

"K-kau kan bersekolah di Osaka High School, Neji-_nii_.." kata Hinata dengan nada pelan. Neji mengekrutkan dahinya.

"Oh iya ya.." katanya kemudian.

'Itu yang namanya benar benar goblok..' batin Naruto dengan wajah sweatdrop. Hiashi tiba tiba mendekati Naruto dan mengendus ngendus sekelilingnya, Naruto menelan ludahnya.

'Apa apaan orang tua ini ? dia kira aku gak pernah mandi apa ?!' batin Naruto dengan raut wajah yang sedikit mengeras. Dia sedikit mundur ke belakang.

"Hm..kemoderennya cukup kuat.." kata Hiashi. "Hei nak, siapa nama ayahmu ?"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya "Minato..Minato Namikaze.."

Tiba tiba mulut Hiashi membentuk huruf 'o' membulat sempurna. Dia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyuruh Hinata masuk.

"T-tapi _Tou-san_.."

"Ya ya Hinata, _Tou-san_ mengerti..hei nak, beritahu ke ayahmu bahwa.."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Apakah ada pesan penting, tetapi melihat wajah Hiashi yang memerah membuat Naruto berkesimpulan kalau ayah Hinata dan ayahnya saling kenal dan dirinya serta Hinata akan dijodohkan sebagai memperat pertemanan mereka (khayalan tingkat tinggi Nrauto).

"..Bahwa kaos kakiku yang dpinjaminya belum dikembalikan.."

GUBRAK !

Naruto dan Neji langsung jatuh dengan gaya tidak elit.

'Kirain ngapa ?!'

Yah..kirain ngapa juga..

.

.

.

"Hihi..aku merekam suara Naruto saat dia mengatakan Hinata gadis manis. Aku belum pernah mendengar Naruto berbicara seperti itu di depan wanita.."

"Hn..si _Dobe _itu sedang jatuh cinta, Pein.."

Dari balik semak semak, keluar dua teman Naruto dengan wajah puas dan senang. Pein dan Sasuke saling memandang dan terkikik geli, terutama Pein.

"Berita besar ! sang ketua dewan sekolah yang berhati dingin ternyata bisa juga jatuh cinta !" kata Pein dengan nada riang.

TBC

Author Note :

Yaaa..satu chap lagi. Ganbatte ! bagaimana, jelek kayak Kisame ya ? *SAMEHADAA !* mudah mudahan menghibur. Semangat NHL ! Happy pemilu (?) maksudnya, Happy NHFD !

Icha Ren.

Please Review dan saran..


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto****, ****You're Smart****or****Stupid ? by Icha Ren and Doni Ren**

**Special for NaruHina Fluffy Day #5#**

**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO, EYD TIDAK BAKU UNTUK HUMOR AND MANY MORE**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, COMEDY, HAPPY (?)**

**Summary : Naruto yang santai, enjoy dan sangat pintar serta penuh bakat, bertemu dengan seorang gadis kikuk, polos, moe, sedikit pemalu, dan bermata lavender penuh keinginantahuan. Apa cinta bisa menyambut mereka ?!**

**Multichap short. 4 Chap. Fourshoot (berubah lagi-_-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it !**

Chap 3 : Janji dan Cinta

Deburan ombak dan helaian angin malam menemani seorang Naruto Uzumaki malam itu. Ketua dewan sekolah yang terkenal paling pintar, penuh bakat, dan mempunyai kharismatik tinggi di Konoha High School tersebut kini duduk di sebuah pondok yang berada di pantai kota Konoha. Setelah mengantar Hinata menuju rumahnya, Naruto memilih kembali bersantai di pondok tempat dia melatih Hinata dan menikmati hembusan angin malam.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap datar ke arah pasir pasir putih yang sepertinya balik menatapnya. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menghela napasnya.

"Naruto-_kuuun_..ano..ano.."

GEEEEKHH ! Naruto menoleh dengan wajah jijik ke arah kanan. Tampak di sampingnya duduk Pein dengan wajah merona dan semburat merah yang gak jelas. Di samping Pein berdiri Sasuke sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di tiang pondok tersebut.

"Lagi memikirkan apa, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar. Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"Hm..bukan urusanmu _Teme_.." kata Naruto sambil kembali menatap hembusan angin laut.

"Yah..bahaya untuk seorang gadis manis sepertimu berjalan sendirian malam malam di kota.."

".."

".."

".."

"BERIKAN AKU REKAMAN SUARA ITU SIALAN!" Naruto segera melompat ke arah Pein dengan wajah memerah. Pein dengan sigap menghindarnya sambil memasang wajah licik. Dia berdiri di samping Sasuke sambil melambai lambaikan alat perekam suaranya.

"Hahaha..ternyata ketua dewan sekolah kita yang kaku dan berhati dingin bisa merasakan yang namanya.."

"JATUUUUH..CINTHAAAAA..HAAAAHAAAA!" kata Pein dan Sasuke yang tiba tiba koor bersama. Alis Naruto naik turun dengan wajah kesal.

"Hentikan permainan bodoh ini.." kata Naruto dengan nada mengancam.

"Kami gak bermain kok.." kata Pein dengan wajah penuh dosa.

"Itu hanya kiasan sialan!" Naruto berdiri dengan wajah kesal. Dia menatap tajam kedua temannya.

"Jadi, mau kalian apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami senang kalau teman kami kini bisa menambatkan hatinya kepada seorang wanita. Kami senang jika teman kami bisa melabuhkan perasaannya ke seorang wanita.." kata Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Kau jangan berkata kata sok bijak, _Teme_.."

"Aku lagi menghapal puisiku untuk pidato besok Naruto, aku kan ketua klub para penyair.."

'Kira mau berkata bijak..' batin Naruto kesal. Sementara Pein berjalan mendekati Naruto dan berbisik di telinga temannya tersebut.

"Mau rekaman ini aku.." Pein segera memberi jeda.

"Hn..aku mau.." kata Naruto cepat.

"..Perbanyak?" kata Pein lagi, tampaknya sang ketua Akatsuki tersebut sengaja memancing emosi Naruto. Naruto menggelemetukkan gigi giginya.

"Hahaha..hanya bercanda Naruto, sedikit benar..eh, aku akan menghapus data rekaman ini jika kau mau menerima klub yang kubentuk.." kata Pein dengan wajah serius.

"Hn..apa itu?" tanya Naruto sambil sesekali melirik ke arah alat perekam Pein.

'Aku berpikir, klub apa yang bisa dibentuk Pein. Kalau tidak salah, orang itu tidak mempunyai keahlian khusus kecuali mencari link video mesum di internet' *itu sih bukan keahlian !-_-*

"Klub.." Pein memasang wajah penuh kebijaksanaan, entah kenapa, tiba tiba deburan ombak bertambah kencang saat dia mengatakan klub yang akan dibentuknya.

"..Akatsuki..ya, klub yang mau kubentuk adalah klub Akatsuki.." kata Pein dengan wajah datar.

"MANA ADA KLUB MACAM ITU!" teriak Naruto kesal "..Dan aku tidak tahu apa tujuan klubmu jika terbentuk.." Naruto menepuk keningnya "Bisa kau-"

"E eh..jika tidak mau yah..rekaman kata kata manis dari sang ketua dewan sekolah tetap akan ada bro.." kata Pein kembali melambai lambaikan alat perekamnya tersebut. Naruto rasanya ingin menghajar habis habisan teman masa kecilnya tersebut.

"Tembak saja dia _Dobe_.." kata Sasuke tiba tiba. Naruto menatap kebingungan ke arah Uchiha tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Seorang wanita tidak dapat mengungkapkan hatinya, seorang wanita menunggu pria yang pertama kali mengutarakannya dan menyambut cinta mereka dengan tulus.." kata Sasuke dengan wajah bercahaya.

"Puisi lagi ?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya..aku lagi menghapal puisiku.." kata Sasuke.

'Tema puisinya apaan sih ?!' Naruto menghela napasnya dan menatap kedua temannya. Dia pun berjalan ke arah jalan dengan wajah yang menunduk ke bawah.

Naruto berhenti tepat di antara Pein dan Sasuke.

"Aku memang pintar dalam segala hal..tetapi, jika urusan yang namanya cinta.." Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"..Aku sangat bodoh.."

Mata Sasuke dan Pein serentak melirik ke arah sang ketua dewan sekolah. Mereka berdua mengangkat alisnya.

"Kami bisa membantumu.." kata Pein dengan wajah serius. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

Naruto berhenti. Dia masih terdiam. Hembusan angin malam menerpa ketiganya.

"Tenanglah _roger_..seperti angin malam yang berhembus di geologi arti jiwa, kau tetap tenang dalam atmosfir kekelaman malam.." kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Puisi lagi?" tanya Naruto tanpa berbalik ke arah Sasuke.

"Ya.."

"TEMA PUISIMU APA SIH SIALAN?! DAN JANGAN MENGHAPAL PUISI SAAT KITA LAGI BERBICARA, AKU TIDAK TAHU KAU NGOMONG SERIUS ATAU APA!" kata Naruto sambil berbalik ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah kesal. Sasuke mengibaskan poni rambutnya.

'Apaan itu?!' batin Naruto kesal.

"Jadi Naruto..mau tahu caranya menembak wanita secara gentleman?" tanya Pein dengan wajah serius. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak yakin, tetapi melihat keantusiasan kedua sahabatnya membuat dirinya menganggukkan kepala dan kembali berjalan mendekati Pein dan Sasuke.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, Pein yang melihat itu berdehem.

"Pertama tama..sebelum kau menembaknya, kau harus mulai memanggil wanita yang kau cintai dengan akhiran chan..lebih bagus lagi jika kau membuat nama panggilan yang imut.." Pein berdehem sedikit lebih keras.

"Misalnya, saat kau memanggil Kakuzu..cobalah memanggil dia Kakuzu-_chan_ atau Kuzu-_chan_..pasti terdengar lebih nikmat.."

"Tidak ada contoh yang lebih normal apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah sweatdrop.

"Biarin saja..kan Kakuzu namanya disebutkan di cerita ini, walaupun dia tidak muncul.." kata Pein yang tiba tiba nyambung ke jalan cerita. Naruto menghela napasnya. Dia menarik sekuat kuatnya dan menghembuskannya.

"Hi..Hi.."

Pein dan Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang wajahnya memerah.

'Aku tidak pernah melihat wajah Naruto merona ! ternyata dia benar benar jatuh cinta !' batin Pein dan Sasuke dengan tatapan nanar.

"Hi..Hinata..Hina..Hina.."

"Hina nya dirimu.." kata Pein dengan wajah polos (hina nya dirimu atau terhina nya Naruto).

"JANGAN MENGEJEKKU SIALAN!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Ya ampun.." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya "Untuk menyebutkan namanya dengan akhiran _chan_ saja kau susah, Naruto..apalagi nanti di acara intinya.."

'Kau kira pesta apa?' batin Naruto kesal.

Sasuke menghela napasnya "..Kau memang _baka_ soal ini. Itu kesalahanmu karena orangnya terlalu kaku.." Sasuke berjalan ke arah pondok tersebut dan duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimanapun, menembak seorang wanita tidak dibutuhkan otak yang cerdas, tetapi..ketenangan jiwa.." kata Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya. Naruto terdiam menatap Sasuke. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yah..nanti saja soal nama, sekarang kita coba masuk ke pelajaran inti..merangkai kata kata indah saat penembakan berlangsung" Pein menatap tajam Naruto "Baiklah..yang pertama tama.."

.

.

.

Naruto menatap langit langit kamarnya. Otaknya terus berputar menghapal materi pelajaran yang diajarkan Pein. Dia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk tenang.

"Bagaimanapun, menembak seorang wanita tidak dibutuhkan otak yang cerdas, tetapi..ketenangan jiwa.."

Naruto menautkan alisnya ketika mengingat kata kata Sasuke. Dia menghembuskan napasnya. Berusaha memasuki alam mimpi dan berharap mendapatkan ilham.

KRIIINGG..handphone Naruto berbunyi. Naruto membuka sebelah matanya dan menatap jam wekernya.

'Jam 8 lewat 34..siapa yang menelponku?' Naruto mengambil ponsel yang dia letakkan di meja kecil samping ranjangnya dan menatap nama pemanggil di layar ponselnya.

'Nomor baru? siapa ini?' Naruto mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"_Moshi moshi_.."

"A-ano.._moshi moshi_ Naruto-_kun_.."

'HINATA-_CHAN_?! EEHH? AKU MEMANGGILNYA _CHAN_?! MASA BODOH!' Naruto segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"A-ada apa Hinata-_ch_.." Naruto berhenti sejenak, dia memikirkan akibat akibat yang ditimbulkan jika dia memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan _chan_.

"CHUAAAHIIIM!" teriak Naruto gak jelas.

"E-eh? ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan nada khawatir. Naruto sengaja memberikan efek suara menghela napas.

"Tadi..tadi aku bersin.." kata Naruto dengan wajah memelas. CHUAAAAAHIIIM TADI BERSIN ?! *Dozo..-_-*

"Ada apa Hinata-_ch_..CHAAAAAAHUUUU!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan melepaskan ponselnya sejenak. Dia kemudian membenturkan kepalanya berulang kali di ranjang.

'JIKA TIDAK MAMPU MENGATAKANNYA JANGAN DIKATAKAN SIALAN! JIKA TIDAK MAMPU MENGATAKANNYA JANGAN DIKATAKAN SIALAN!' Naruto kembali memasang handphonenya di telinga.

"_Go-gomen_ Hinata.." Naruto berhenti sejenak, menenangkan otaknya yang mulai konslet "..Tadi aku menguap (?)" kata Naruto dengan nada tidak yakin. Yap, dia tidak yakin apa Hinata percaya atau tidak.

"I-iya.._go-gomen'nasai_ kalau aku menelponmu malam malam begini..N-Naruto-_kun_ mau ti-"

"Tidak apa apa..katakan saja, kau mau apa?"

"Ano..ano.."

Naruto menunggu dengansabar.

"Emm.._eto_..aku..aku.."

Naruto meneguk ludahnya.

"Maukah..maukah Naruto-_kun_ datang ke rumahku dan membuatkan materi pidato untuk..untukku? _gomen'nasai_ kalau permintaan ini merepotkanmu.."

'Memang merepotkan..' batin Naruto. Dia kembali menatap jam wekernya, dan Naruto teringat kata kata Pein.

"Jika kau mau membuat wanita yang kau '_shoot_' itu menerimamu dengan ikhlas, kerjakan apa yang dia mintai tolong, maka kau akan melakukan pendekatan super hebat yang dinamakan mendekatkan hati antar jiwa.."

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Pein, tetapi satu hal, intinya dia harus menyanggupi permintaan Hinata malam ini. Yah..membuat konsep materi pidato bukanlah urusan susah bagi seorang Naruto Namikaze. Naruto menghela napasnya dan berbicara kembali di HP nya.

"_Wakatta_.."

"_A-arigatou_..aku tunggu di depan rumahku!"

TUUT..TUUT..sambungan terputus. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin bertanya lagi kepada Hinata..yah, tahu kan bagaimana orang orang di sekeliling sang Hyuuga. Ada sang Tou-san yang mengendus ngendus tidak jelas, dan ada Neji yang sepertinya overprotektif. Naruto berpikir, apa beberapa keluarga Hyuuga juga seperti itu. Naruto mengangkat bahunya dan mengambil jaket kulitnyayang berwarna coklat (hasil designer _Kaa-san_nya sendiri) dan mematikan lampu kamarnya. Dia segera berjalan ke arah ruang depan rumahnya.

"Mau ke mana, Naruto?" tanya sang _Kaa-san_. Saat itu dia dan Minato lagi duduk di ruang keluarga sambil membahas sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Naruto.

"Mau ke rumah teman.."

"Cewek atau cowok?" tanya Kushina.

"Cewek.."

SEET ! Naruto tahu, mata _Kaa-san_nya berkilat senang.

"Cantik, manis, imut, atau menggemaskan?"

"Semuanya.." kata Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah Kaa-sannya.

SEET ! Naruto tahu kalau mata itu semakin berbinar.

"Dia suka kepadamu?"

"Mana aku tahu.." kata Naruto singkat.

"Kau suka kepadanya?"

"I-iya-eh, MAKSUDKU AKU TIDAK, AKU-"

"HYAHAHAHAHAHA! MINATO SAYANG, KITA AKAN SEGERA MENDAPATKAN CUCU!" Kushina memeluk tubuh suaminya dan kedua orang tua Naruto tersebut tiba tiba menari tidak jelas di ruang keluarga.

"Naruto..jatuh cinta..Naruto..suka wanita.." kata kedua orang tuanya sambil bernyanyi senang.

'Emang dari dulu aku menyukai apa?' batin Naruto kesal.

"A-aku pergi dulu _Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_.._Jaa_.."

"LAMA LAMA YA NARUTO..KALAU BISA, BAWA DIA KE SINI JUGAAA!" teriak Kushina sambil melambaikan tangannya. "_KAA-SAN_ MINTA NOMOR HPNYA, FOTONYA, DATA DATA HOBI-"

BLAAAM ! Naruto menutup pintu rumahnya dengan wajah memerah kesal "Dasar.."

**~0O0~**

Naruto berdiri di depan rumah tradisional keluarga Hyuuga sambil merapatkan jaket kulitnya. Safirnya menelusuri lingkungan rumah tersebut. Halaman yang luas, dengan pohon pohon Sakura yang banyak terdapat di tengah tengah halaman. Beberapa helai daun berjatuhan namun menambah kesan alami di lingkungan rumah tersebut. Beberapa patung Budha juga berdiri di samping rumah, menambah kekentalan ketradisionalan Jepang.

'Di mana dia?' batin Naruto sambil berusaha mencari sosok Hinata. Sang ketua dewan sekolah berjalan selangkah memasuki halaman rumah tersebut dan sebuah geraman anjing terdengar di belakangnya. Naruto menoleh dengan gerakan patah patah.

'Si-sialan..kenapa ada anjing di sini?' batin Naruto sedikit ketakutan. Saat dia melihat wujud anjing tersebut, tampak iris mata dari sang anjing persis dengan mata para keluarga Hyuuga, yakni amethyst tanpa pupil, dan Naruto merasakan tingkat sweatdropnya meningkat.

'Bahkan keluarga Hyuuga memiliki anjing khusus untuk menjaga rumah mereka..'

"Inu..jangan ganggu.."

Naruto menoleh ke arah rumah saat mendengar suara lembut tersebut. Mata safirnya melebar. Tiba tiba dia merasa suasana di sekitarnya berubah lebay.

Hinata memakai dress putih yang menurut Naruto-ehem-imuuuuut ! dan sebuah bando berwarna senada di kepalanya. Di bagian pinggang dress tersebut terdapat sebuah hiasan bunga mawar putih yang menambah daya tarik Hinata bagi Naruto. Naruto pun merasa anjing yang bernama Inu tadi bisa berbicara dan menjadi pendeta di hadapannya. Anjing tersebut menikahkan dirinya dengan Hinata lalu-

"Naruto-_kun_..kau baik baik saja?"

BZZZTT..khayalan gila Naruto tadi berhenti. Sang Namikaze menggelengkan kepalanya dan melirik ke arah Inu yang menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya.

'Apa maksudnya anjing ini menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku..dia mengejekku karena aku berkhayal tadi kalau dia bisa berbicara?!' *Naruto, anjing memang suka menjulurkan lidah-_-*

"Si-silahkan masuk.." kata Hinata dengan nada sopan. Naruto menelan ludahnya dan berjalan ke arah rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Saat menapakkan kakinya ke papan rumah, Naruto merasakan sesuatu.

'Ada yang mengawasi?!' batin Naruto cepat. Safirnya melirik ke arah semak semak.

Di semak semak..

"Di sini agent Neji-007..di sini agent Neji-007..ganti.."

"Agent Neji-00..00 berapa?"

"7 Hiashi-_sama_.."

"Yak..begitulah, bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua. Apa bocah pirang itu sudah melakukan tindakan mesum?"

"Belum..tetapi saat saya melihat tatapannya ke arah Hinata sepertinya itu..sepertinya itu tatapan singa yang kelaparan! (lebay banget ni Neji) benar benar kelaparan Hiashi-_sama_!"

"Kalau begitu beri dia makan.."

"Maksudnya bukan kelaparan di perut..pokoknya, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mesum!"

"Baiklah Agent Neji-00..00 berapa?"

"007 Hiashi-_sama_.."

"Ya, 007, terus awasi mereka berdua!"

"Saya mengerti.." *inti pembicaraan tadi apa -_-*

Di dalam rumah keluarga Hyuuga..

Dalam beberapa menit, Naruto dan Hinata hanya saling menundukkan kepala dan terdiam. Hanya detikan jam di ruang tersebut yang terdengar. Hinata meremas tepi dressnya, dia sendiri kebingungan untuk berbicara apa. Akhirnya Hinata memilih untuk menanyakan Naruto minuman apa yang ingin dibuat.

Sementara Neji yang bersembunyi di balik pintu menggelemetukkan giginya dengan gemas. Entah kenapa, dia merasa gemas dengan tingkah dua juniornya tersebut. Bagi Neji, diamnya dua orang dengan berbeda gender adalah tindakan yang berbahaya. Siapa tahu yang cowok lagi dibisikkan setan dan disuruh berbuat macam macam. Dan yang cewek dibisikkan setan untuk pasrah.

_BULLSHIT_ ! Neji tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Naru-"

"Hina-"

Mereka berdua langsung terdiam. Ternyata timing mereka berbicara berlangsung pada saat yang sama.

"Kau yang-" Naruto dan Hinata kembali terdiam. Mereka lagi lagi berbicara pada saat yang sama.

'Kenapa suasananya seperti sinetron jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama nih, di episode 431 (kita tahu sinetron bisa mencapai ratusan episode) pameran cowok dan ceweknya berdiam diri pada waktu yang lama dan pada saat mereka berdua ingin berbicara, sutradara alaynya menyuruh mereka berdua berbicara sama sama..cih ! apaan ini..' Neji menahan dirinya untuk melompat dan mengacau suasana canggung tersebut. Dia menunggu dan tetap menunggu apa yang akan Naruto dan Hinata lakukan.

"Aku akan membuatkan teh!" kata Hinata yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari ke dapur, lalu terjatuh-_-

'HINATA!' Neji berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak melompat keluar dari persembunyiannya. Naruto secara reflek langsung bangkit dan membantu Hinata bangkit.

"_Go-gomen_.." kata Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Naruto menatap iris lavender tersebut.

"Siapa yang minta teh Hinata.."

"Eh?" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Jadi, Na-Naruto-_kun_ minta apa?"

'Minta dirimu..eh ? _BAKA_ ! jangan berpikir macam macam sialan!' Naruto menelan ludahnya. Dia dan Hinata berdiri bersamaan.

"Ng..tidak perlu repot repot.." kata Naruto sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah polosnya, Naruto yakin, sikap memiringkan kepala merupakan salah satu kebiasaan Hinata.

"Eto..tetapi kan.."

"Kita langsung saja membuat konsepnya, kalau terlalu lama aku tidak nyaman dengan orang orang di rumahmu. Tidak enak dipandangkan kalau ada seorang laki laki dan wanita berduaan pada malam hari.."

Hinata menutup mulutnya dan nampak sang Hyuuga tertawa, walaupun suaranya terdengar kecil. Mata Naruto membulat melihat ekspresi Hinata.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tersenyum ke arah Naruto "Ini kan di rumahku, Naruto-kun..bukan di tempat yang sepi.."

Mata Naruto melebar. Benar juga..ini kan di rumah Hinata. Naruto merasakan kalau otaknya yang selalu dipuja puja guru kini berubah idiot di hadapan seorang gadis kikuk, pemalu dan polos. Jangan lupa menambahkan kata imut untuk Hinata serta menggemaskan. Naruto mendengus pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau benar.." Naruto berpikir sebentar "..Emm, kalau begitu..aku pesan teh hangat saja.."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan berbalik. Tiba tiba dia merasakan lengan kanannya dipegang. Hinata melirik ke bawah dan melihat tangan Naruto yang memegang lengannya.

"Jangan. Jatuh. Lagi.." kata Naruto dengan wajah datar. Wajah Hinata sedikit memerah.

"Ti-tidak akan. Tadi aku..aku."

Naruto melepaskan pegangannya dan tersenyum. Hinata terdiam dan berjalan perlahan ke arah dapur dengan langkah yang sangat hati hati. Naruto tertawa kecil melihatnya.

'Oh God..kau benar benar perempuan yang berbeda..' batin sang ketua dewan sekolah.

Sementara Neji tersenyum tipis dibalik pintu. Setelah mendengar kata kata Naruto tadi dia langsung menghubungi Hiashi.

"Ya..Neji, apa ada perbuatan mesum yang di-"

"Kita tidak perlu mengawasinya.."

Terdengar sedikit desahan terkejut dari Hiashi. "Kenapa?" tanya ayah Hinata tersebut.

"Bocah bernama Namikaze Naruto itu sangat cocok dengan Hinata.."

.

.

.

Naruto menatap jam tangannya. Jam 10 lewat 20 menit. Selama kurang lebih dua jam dia telah mengajari Hinata tentang cara berpidato yang baik (lagi) dan membuatkan konsep pidato untuk besok. Naruto meneguk teh hangatnya dan berdiri.

"Sudah jam 10 lewat.." kata Naruto. Hinata yang membaca serius konsep Naruto langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Naruto. Naruto sedikit geli dengan perubahan ekspresi Hinata dari yang serius (mata yang agak menyipit dan bibir sedikit berkerucut) menjadi polos kembali. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Naruto-_kun_ mau pulang ?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar rumah tersebut dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Hinata yang berdiri di belakang Naruto memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan.

"Hinata.."

"Hm ?" Hinata berjalan mendekati sang ketua dewan sekolah. Dia berdiri tepat di belakang Naruto.

"..Aku adalah tipe orang yang sangat benci melanggar janji.." Naruto membalikkan badannya ke arah Hinata. Tampak safir itu serius menatap iris Amethyst Hinata. Naruto segera mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya kebingungan.

"Hinata Hyuuga, berjanjilah kepadaku kalau besok kau bisa berpidato dengan baik.."

Mata Hinata melebar. Tampak sinar rembulan malam menerpa wajah dingin sang ketua dewan sekolah tersebut. Terasa ada sebuah beban di pundak Hinata ketika Naruto mengatakan tersebut. Untuk beberapa lama Hinata terdiam menanggapi perkataan dari Naruto. Dia tidak tahu apakah jari kelingking itu harus diapitnya.

"Kau adalah ketua sebuah organisasi. Untuk kriteria seorang ketua, miliki lah sikap bertanggung jawab dan penetapan keputusan yang baik. Ini hanya janji.." Naruto tersenyum. Dan senyuman tersebut membuat Hinata semakin lekat menatap wajah tampan penuh kharisma tersebut. Beberapa saat, mata mereka berdua saling menatap.

"Naruto-_kun_.."

"Hm ?"

"Aku takut..aku takut jika melanggar janji tersebut kau akan.." wajah Hinata memerah "..Kau akan membenciku.."

Mata Naruto sedikit melebar. Kemudian dia kembali tersenyum "..Aku yakin kau berpidato sangat baik besok.."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Lama. Cukup lama sehingga membuat Naruto ingin memegang dagu sang Hyuuga dan mengangkat wajahnya kembali.

"Naruto-_kun_.." pelan namun pasti, jari kelingking Hinata yang lentik dan mungil mengait ke jari kelingking Naruto yang sudah berdiri dari tadi. Dua kelingking itu saling menyatu dan membentuk janji. Naruto menghela napasnya.

"Heh..janji ?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum "Janji.."

Dan senyuman tersebut membuat jantung Naruto berdegup kencang.

.

.

.

Di balik pintu, ada dua orang Hyuuga yang saling berpelukan tidak jelas satu sama lain. Dan parahnya, mereka berdua adalah laki laki..

"Hiks..hiks..Neji, aku terharu melihatnya.."

"A-aku juga Hiashi-_sama_, meskipun aku tidak tahu di mana letak kesedihannya.."

"Kau benar..kenapa kita menangis dan saling berpelukan ?"

"Entahlah..tetapi..hiks..hiks..aku sedih.."

"Aku jugaaa.."

Yah..kalian berdua sangat OOC-_-. Namun pasti, Naruto dan Hinata sudah membuat janji. Namun, apakah cinta itu bisa mengikuti janji mereka ?

TBC

Author Note :

Tidaaak ! mau buat Threeshoot jadi nambah satu chap lagi. Yah..chap depan adalah chap akhir. Icha lagi malas buat chap yang sampai 5k lebih. Untuk MSB nya, hahahaha..saat ini Readers readers tahu kan Icha lagi ngetik ini *ngedipkan mata tidak jelas* tapi Icha akan ganbatte kok terus mencoba dan mencoba. Oh ya, buat para pembaca TBT, Doni-san nya lagi ke Singapura karena ada kerjaan, katanya sih beberapa hari..jadi yah mungkin TBT agak cukup lama updatenya.

Balasan reviewnya di chap terakhir ya ^_^

Salam hangat. Icha Ren.

Please Review dan saran.

Makasih atas saran penulisannya ya..^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto****, ****You're Smart****or****Stupid ? by Icha Ren and Doni Ren**

**Special for NaruHina Fluffy Day #5#**

**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO, EYD TIDAK BAKU UNTUK HUMOR AND MANY MORE**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, COMEDY, HAPPY (?)**

**Summary : Naruto yang santai, enjoy dan sangat pintar serta penuh bakat, bertemu dengan seorang gadis kikuk, polos, moe, sedikit pemalu, dan bermata lavender penuh keinginantahuan. Apa cinta bisa menyambut mereka ?!**

**Multichap short. 4 Chap. Fourshoot (berubah lagi-_-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it !**

Chapter 4 (end) : Keberanian dan ah, senangnya..

Naruto Namikaze sangat sibuk pagi itu. Hari ini adalah hari promosi dan acara pidato bagi para ketua klub yang akan mencoba memasukkan klub bentukan mereka ke kegiatan ekstrakulikuler KHS. Segala persiapan harus disiapkan dengan matang oleh tim dewan sekolah (kalau di Indonesia disebut OSIS) demi mensukseskan acara tersebut.

"Ada berkas yang kurang Gaara?"

Gaara, seksi bagian pemberkasan dengan cepat memeriksa kertas kertas proposal semua klub di Konoha High School. Dia menautkan alisnya yang tidak ada. Kemudian mata jadenya melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Klub Pecinta Alam dan klub Keterampilan Karya Tangan tampaknya belum mengumpulkan berkas dana mereka.." kata Gaara kepada sang ketua dewan sekolah. Naruto mengangkat alisnya.

"Hubungi mereka.." kata Naruto dengan nada datar. Dia kemudian berjalan cepat ke arah Shikamaru yang merupakan bendahara dari dewan sekolah. Naruto menanyakan semua perincian biaya dan segera mencatatnya di sebuah buku sakunya. Matanya tajam menatap ke arah semua teman teman dewan sekolahnya. Semuanya sedang bekerja keras, termasuk tim yang kini sedang menata panggung. Naruto melirik jam tangannya.

'30 menit sebelum acara dimulai..tinggal sedikit lagi..'

"Ketua, ada beberapa masalah di sini.."

Naruto menghela napasnya dan berjalan ke arah suara tadi. Tampaknya 30 menit nanti akan menjadi 30 menit yang sangat sibuk bagi sang ketua dewan sekolah.

.

.

.

"..Jadi, saya sampaikan terima kasih atas partisipasi kalian semua dan mohon ikuti acara ini dengan baik. saya Naruto Namikaze, mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan kata kata saya.."

Semuanya bertepuk tangan dengan semangat ketika Naruto selesai berpidato. Tidak dipungkiri, kharisma seorang Naruto Namikaze benar benar keluar dan menghipnotis semua orang tadi dengan pidatonya yang menarik. Naruto turun dari atas panggung dengan kedua tangan yang dia masukkan ke kantong celananya. Safirnya menatap barisan para ketua klub yang berada di belakang panggung podium. Naruto sepertinya mencari seseorang.

'Itu dia..' Naruto segera berjalan mendekati sesosok siswi berwajah khawatir dan gugup, namun tidak menutupi wajah moenya yang benar benar menggemaskan. Naruto tersenyum ke arah Hinata Hyuuga yang kini sedang menyatukan kedua jari telunjuknya dengan sedikit bergetar.

'"Tenanglah.." kata Naruto dengan nada hangat.

"Terima kasih Naruto-_kun_.." kata Pein dengan wajah merona tidak jelas di depan Hinata.

"SIAPA YANG MENYEMANGATIMU BODOH!" kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit lebih keras. Pein terkekeh geli.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_.."

"Bagaimana Hinata?"

"Ba-bagaimana apanya?"

Naruto menghela napasnya "Ng..kau sudah siap?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, tampak rambut indigo itu menutupi wajah imutnya. Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"Mu-mudah mudahan.."

"Hei, apa kau gugup?" tanya Naruto. Hinata meremas tepi roknya.

"Ten-tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara di depan orang banyak. A-aku sepertinya tidak bisa seperti dirimu.."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau sangat sempurna. Pintar, penuh bakat, cara bicaramu, kha-kharismamu.."

Naruto menepuk pelan kepala sang Hyuuga. Mata Hinata melebar.

"Manusia tidak ada yang sempurna Hinata..termasuk aku.." Naruto tertawa pelan '..Kau tahu, aku sangat bodoh soal menyukai wanita..'

"Yah.._ganbatte_, jangan kecewakan aku.." Naruto segera berlalu dari hadapan Hinata. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap khawatir punggung Naruto.

"Ta-tapi aku.." Hinata menghela napasnya. 'Aku..aku sepertinya belum siap, Naruto-_kun_..'

.

.

.

"JADI, IKUTLAH KLUB SENAM! MAKA SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU AKAN TUMBUH DAN KAU AKAN SEPERTI GUY-_SENSEI _YANG HEBAT DAN SEKSI!"

Rock Lee, yang menjadi ketua klub senam berorasi dengan mata yang berapi api. Dia bahkan mempromosikan pembimbing klub tersebut, Guy-_sensei_ dan memuji sang guru secara berlebihan.

"A-apanya yang seksi.."

"Aku tidak mau berbaju ketat hijau seperti dia.."

"Kau benar.."

"Gak ngerti aku.."

Para siswa dan siswi saling berbisik tentang klub senam dengan wajah drop akibat Rock Lee mengatakan Guy-_sensei_ itu orangnya hebat, seksi, keren, tampan lagi..

"..JADI SEMUA, JIKA KALIAN INGIN MACHO SEPERTI GUY-_SENSEI_ (Guy-_sensei_ tersenyum memamerkan giginya di barisan guru) IKUTLAH DENGAN KAMI, KLUB SENAM PENUH SEMANGAT MUDAAAA!"

Kriik..kriik..kriik..

Naruto lah yang menjadi orang pertama bertepuk tangan. Melihat sang ketua dewan sekolah bertepuk tangan, para siswa KHS lainnya bertepuk tangan dan mengapresiasi pidato Rock Lee yang menurut mereka aneh.

"GUY-_SENSEI_!" Lee berlari ke arah Guy dan secara gaje memeluknya.

"LEE!" Guy-sensei memeluk Lee dan mereka berdua menangis.

"PIDATOMU HEBAT LEE!"

"ANDA JUGA GUY-_SENSEI_!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-_SENSEI_!"

"PIDATOMU KEREEEN!"

"TERIMA KASIH GUY-_SENSEI_, ANDA JUGA!"

-_-Semuanya memasang wajah sangat sweatdrop melihat kejadian tadi. Naruto menghela napasnya. Kini yang berorasi adalah ketua klub penyair, teman SMP nya sekaligus wakil ketua dewan sekolah, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke sedikit berdehem dan mulai membuka kata kata pidatonya dengan lancar. Sang Uchiha dapat mempromosikan klubnya dengan baik dan sebelum kata kata penutup dia mengeluarkan kemampuannya sebagai anggota klub penyair dengan membacakan sebuah puisi.

Judulnya, Dua Hati Yang Malu

Ketika pertama kali bertatapan, hati ini berbinar senang

Mataku menggapai matanya, jantungku membelai hatinya

Apakah ini? cinta? rasa suka?

Bagiku, wanita itu bagai candu yang terus berputar di kepalaku

Di pantai aku berbicara dengannya

Mengajarinya, arti rasa cinta yang besar (di sini Naruto tahu, Sasuke sedang membacakan puisi antara dirinya dengan Hinata. Naruto mati matian berusaha menahan wajah merahnya)

Senyumannya, irisnya yang menawan

Benar benar menawanku

Aku tertawan dan kini terkekang di hatinya

Aku ingin memeluknya dan mengatakan perasaan yang terbakar ini

Namun aku malu

Aku malu dan berharap bisa mengatakan seperti ini

"Yah..bahaya untuk seorang gadis manis sepertimu berjalan sendirian malam malam di kota.."

Sasuke dengan wajah santai menghidupkan rekaman Pein dan membunyikannya di depan mic. Semua siswa-siswi di KHS menutup mulutnya dan rata rata langsung memerah mukanya.

"Terima kasih.." kata sang Uchiha singkat. Semuanya bertepuk tangan dengan penuh semangat.

"Wah..puisi Sasuke-_kun_ tadi bagus ya.."

"Iya, romantis banget kayaknya.."

"Wa-wajahku memerah mendengarnya.."

"Tapi aku penasaran, siapa suara yang dia perdengarkan di akhir puisinya.."

"Iya ya? kok kayaknya kenal gitu.."

Sementara dua murid KHS yang tahu kalimat terakhir tadi wajahnya kini benar benar memerah. Tanpa sengaja Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata dan secara bersamaan Hinata juga melirik ke arah Naruto. Mata keduanya bertemu dan melebar terkejut. Naruto dan Hinata secara serempak mengerling ke arah lain sambil berusaha menenangkan diri mereka.

"Keren sekali Sasuke-_kun_..apalagi bagian terakhirnya.." kata Sakura saat sang Uchiha turun dari panggung podium. Sasuke tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Heh.._arigatou_.." Sasuke membuka mata onyxnya tersebut "Lucu sekali melihat ketua dewan sekolah kita yang dikenal tidak mempunyai perasaan kini bisa memerah wajahnya.."

Setelah beberapa ketua klub berpidato dan mempromosikan klub mereka dengan baik, kini giliran Pein yang maju untuk klub anehnya, yakni klub Akatsuki. Pein maju dengan penuh keyakinan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"HIDUP LEADEEEER!" teriak Tobi, salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang memakai topeng "LEADER GANTENG!" sambungnya gaje.

"AYO PEEEEIN!" teriak Hidan "JANGAN PERMALUKAN JASHIN DI SANA!"

"SEMANGAT UN, KALAU MEMALUKAN NANTI AKU LEDAKKAN!"

"Pein_, ganbatte_..jangan gagal.."

"KALAU KAU MEMALUKAN MAKA KAU AKAN MEMBAYAR KAS AKATSUKI 60 KALI LIPAT!"

Alis Pein naik turun sweatdrop. Ini anggotanya mau memberikan semangat atau ngancam sih.

"Hei.." Sasuke berbisik ke arah Sakura.

"Ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Akatsuki ada kasnya juga kah?"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya "Iya ya..aku baru dengar.."

"Ehem.." Pein berdehem. Hening sejenak. Semua anggota Akatsuki menatap tajam ke arah Pein.

SRAAAK ! tiba tiba Pein langsung memakai jubah Akatsuki di bajunya (jubah seperti di Canon) dan memasang wajah psikopat. Semua anggota Akastuki berteriak gaje.

"BERGABUNGLAH DENGAN KLUB AKATSUKI MAKA KAU AKAN MENDAPATKAN JUBAH INI SECARA TIDAK GRATIS! BAYAR KE KAKUZU!"

Kriik..kriik..kriik..

"KALAU GAK GRATIS NGAPAIN PROMOSI?!" teriak para siswa-siswi KHS lainnya. Sementara Naruto menepuk pelan keningnya.

"Hehehe.." Pein menyengir "Habis aku gak tahu berpidato itu kayak apa?"

Tik..tik..tik..kini bunyi jam sweatdrop yang menyambut kata kata Pein.

"NIATNYA NGAPAIN SIH?!"

"GAK JELAS BANGET!"

"MAU STAND UP COMEDY KAH?!"

"Ya ampun Pein..aku yakin, klub Akatsuki juga pasti akan diisi oleh orang orangmu.." Naruto melirik ke arah para anggota Akatsuki dan safirnya benar benar menjadi drop.

'Mereka speechless, bukankah yang tadi namanya memalukan?' batin Naruto dengan wajah sweatdrop.

"BAGUS PEIN! KAU GAK MEMALUKAN!"

"KAU TADI GANTENG DI SANA PEIN!" *yang ini hubungannya apa coba-_-*

"KEREN BRO!"

"Hm, tetap saja..kau membayar kas 2 kali lipat karena gagal mempromosikan jubah kita.."

Setelah ribut ribu akibat pidato Pein yang penuh kontroversi tadi, kini giliran sang Hyuuga yang maju untuk mempromosikan klub paranormal dan kemisterian. Hinata maju dengan kaki yang cukup bergetar. Dia maju sedikit terhuyung huyung (dan Naruto berharap Hinata tidak terjatuh di sana) dan berdiri di atas podium dengan wajah yang menunduk ke bawah.

Hyuuushh..hening. Hanya terdengar hembusan angin.

Sakura dan Ino meneguk ludahnya. Mereka harap Hinata memberikan yang terbaik.

Naruto menatap datar ke arah Hinata. Hinata pun mengangkat kepala dan matanya tanpa sengaja melihat ke arah Naruto yang kini sedang mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. Mata Hinata melebar.

DEG ! janji itu..janji itu..

"_Go-gomen_..aku..aku lupa materinya.."

Semuanya menatap kebingungan ke arah Hinata. Mata Naruto melebar.

Hinata kembali melirik ke arah Naruto, lavendernya terbuka lebar ketika melihat sang Namikaze berbalik dari hadapannya dan berjalan menjauh dari keramaian.

'Naruto-_kun_!'

"..Aku adalah tipe orang yang sangat benci melanggar janji.."

"Hinata Hyuuga, berjanjilah kepadaku kalau besok kau bisa berpidato dengan baik.."

Mata Hinata melebar. Dia teringat kata kata Naruto semalam.

APAKAH NARUTO MEMBENCINYA ?!

TAP ! TAP ! TAP ! Hinata segera turun dari podium dan berlari ke arah Naruto, tiba tiba sang Hyuuga terjatuh. Sakura dan Ino berlari ke arah Hinata dengan wajah khawatir.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau tidak-"

"Aku tidak apa apa.." Hinata bangkit dengan wajah sedih "..Aku.."

Naruto yang mendengar suara jatuh hanya melirik sekilas ke belakang dan kembali berjalan menuju belakang sekolah dengan langkah tenang serta kedua tangan yang dia masukkan ke kantong celananya.

Hinata bangkit dan langsung berlari mengejar Naruto. Lavendernya kini bercahaya. Hinata harus, Hinata harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia tahu ini adalah kesalahannya karena melakukan tidak yang Naruto inginkan. Dia tidak pantas disanding dengan sang ketua dewan sekolah yang benar benar perfeksionis. Diatetap gadis pemalu, kikuk dan tidak tahu apa apa. Hinata memasang wajah sedih, kakinya sedikit terpeleset namun dia masih bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Naruto berjalan menuju ke belakang sekolah. Alis Hinata bertaut sedih.

Naruto terdiam di bawah pohon sakura yang bergerak gerak pelan ditiup angin musim semi. Kedua tangannya tetap dia masukkan ke kantong celana dan wajahnya sedikit menengadah ke atas. Hinata yang terengah engah berlari mengejar Naruto berhenti tepat di belakangnya. Sebelah mata sang Hyuuga tertutup akibat kelelahannya tersebut. Naruto tidak bergeming. Dia tetap berdiri dalam diam sambil sedikit melihat ke atas.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_.._gomen_.."

".."

"Aku..aku tidak bisa berpidato sepertimu karena..karena aku, aku gugup.."

".."

"Aku minta maaf atas kebodohanku!" Hinata membungkukkan badannya.

".." Naruto tetap tidak merespon. Bahkan melirik pun tidak. Sementara Hinata tetap dalam posisi membungkuk dan untuk beberapa lama tetap dalam posisi tersebut.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Hanya angin yang menggeremisikkan ranting dan daun pohon sakura di atas mereka.

Hinata mengangkat tubuhnya perlahan lahan. Wajah imut sang Hyuuga benar benar sedih. Sedikit air mata kesedihan muncul di sudut kedua matanya. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah dan setetes air mata jatuh ke tanah.

"_Gomen'nasai_.."

Naruto teringat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Hinata juga minta maaf saat itu karena dia terjatuh dan terlambat dalam memberikan proposal kertas klubnya.

Dan sekarang Hinata kembali meminta maaf akibat pelanggaran janji mereka. Hinata meneguk ludahnya. Sang Hyuuga tiba tiba berbalik ke belakang.

"Aku..aku tidak akan terjatuh lagi, Naruto-_kun_.."

Safir Naruto sedikit bergetar, dia mendengar langkah kaki menjauh. Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Hinata yang berlari menuju ke arah panggung, sang Hyuuga sedikit terhuyung huyung dan mau terjatuh, namun dia berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan kembali berlari ke arah podium. Wajah Naruto tidak dapat ditebak, wajahnya sangat dingin dan tanpa perasaan. Safirnya melirik kembali ke arah pohon sakura, di batangnya terdapat loudspeaker yang berfungsi untuk memperkeras suara pengumuman atau hal hal penting lainnya.

TAP ! TAP ! TAP ! Hinata berlari naik ke podium dan merebut mic dari tangan ketua klub kendo. Semuanya menatap kebingungan ke arahnya. Sakura dan Ino menautkan alis kebingungan. Para anggota Akatsuki yang saling bercanda langsung terdiam dan menatap ke arah Hinata. Seluruh murid KHS mengarahkan mata dan tatapan mereka ke arah sang Hyuuga, begitu pula dengan para guru. Hinata kini benar benar menjadi pusat perhatian. Wajah Hinata berubah penuh keyakinan. Cahaya lavender itu bersinar penuh keyakinan. Hinata membuka mulutnya.

"AKU MINTA MAAF KEPADAMU NARUTO-_KUN_! JIKA KAU TIDAK MAU MEMAAFKANKU SAAT KITA BERDUA, AKU MINTA MAAF KEPADAMU DI SINI! AKU TIDAK AKAN MALU, AKU..AKU TAHU SEMUANYA KESALAHANKU KARENA TELAH MELANGGAR JANJI YANG KITA BUAT. TAPI, TAPI TOLONG MAAFKAN AKU! DEMI KLUBKU, KLUB PARANORMAL DAN KEMISTERIAN, AKU.." Hinata menatap penuh keyakinan ke arah semua siswa-siswi KHS "..MINTA KEPADA TEMAN TEMAN SUPAYA BERGABUNG, DAN NARUTO-KUN.."

Hening sejenak.

"..AKU MERASA BERSALAH JIKA KAU TIDAK MEMAAFKANKU.._GO-GOMEN'NASAI_!"  
Ya.._gomen'nasai_ menjadi kata kata Hinata saat tatapan pertama dan kini kata kata tersebut kembali terdengar..hembusan angin kembali bergerak.

Suara Hinata menggema di KHS. Permintaan maafnya menggema di sekolah tersebut. Sang ketua dewan sekolah berbalik ke arah panggung dan berjalan sambil sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajah penuh kharismatiknya.

'Kata kata permintaan maafnya sangat kacau, tetapi..' Naruto menggerakkan badannya lebih cepat dan sang ketua dewan sekolah yang tidak pernah berlari kini berlari dengan sebuah senyuman hangat di wajahnya.

"KE-KETUA DEWAN SEKOLAH BERLARI?!"

"A-APA, TIDAK MUNGKIN?!"

"HAAAAH?! KETUA DEWAN BERLARI?!"

Semuanya terkejut melihat Naruto yang biasanya membenci yang namanya berlari (karena menurutnya membuang buang tenaga) kini berlari kencang dengan senyuman yang benar benar hangat. Rambut sang Namikaze sedikit bergerak akibat kencangnya lari tersebut.

"Ber-berpidato di depanmu lebih sulit daripada di depan orang banyak.."

Naruto teringat kata kata sang Hyuuga saat di pantai. Wajah sang Namikaze sedikit menunduk, membuat wajahnya sebagian ditutupi rambut kuningnya. Namun seulas senyum di wajahnya tetap terlihat dengan jelas.

'Kau melakukan hal paling berani, Hinata..kau bukanlah gadis pemalu yang kikuk dan tidak bisa apa apa. Berpidato di depanku lebih sulit dari pada di depan orang banyak ? oh dear, kau bahkan meminta maaf kepadaku di depan orang banyak. Kau benar benar..' Naruto berlari naik ke podium panggung. Dia segera mengambil menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata yang memegang mic ke dalam kedua tangannya. Semua siswa-siswi KHS serta para guru terkejut melihat kejadian tersebut. Sakura dan Ino menutup mulut mereka dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hinata-_chan_.." kata Naruto dengan senyuman kharismatiknya yang menghipnotis semua orang di sana. Sasuke dan Pein terkejut Naruto dapat memanggil Hinata dengan akhiran _chan_ yang penuh keyakinan.

"..Tidak perlu minta maaf juga aku sudah memaafkanmu.." suara Naruto menggema di KHS akibat mic yang berada di antara dirinya dan Hinata.

"Te-tetapi kenapa kau..kenapa kau diam saat aku minta maaf tadi ?" tanya Hinata dengan nada sedih, beberapa tetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya.

"_Hime_..aku hanya ingin membuat rasa percaya dirimu lebih kuat. Kau sekarang adalah ketua sebuah klub, tidak mungkin ketua berlindung dibalik punggung orang lain karena merekalah yang menjadi pelindung. Ketua adalah sebuah panggilan dengan amanat berat yang dipikulnya, percaya diri merupakan salah satu item yang harus kau miliki.."

'NA-NARUTO BAHKAN DAPAT MEMANGGIL HINATA DENGAN PANGGILAN _HIME_ ?!' Pein dan Sasuke memegang kepala mereka dengan wajah merona.

Tangan kanan Naruto bergerak pelan ke arah wajah Hinata dan mengusap air mata sang Hyuuga, tangan kanannya kemudian turun ke dagu dan mengangkat wajah pemilik mata Amethyst tersebut. Safir yang tenang dan lavender penuh keinginantahuan bertemu sangat intens.

Dan Naruto mengucapkannya di depan mic, dengan suara menggema yang berdengung di KHS, semua mata siswa-siswi serta para guru Konoha High School melebar penuh speechless.

"Aku tidaklah sempurna, walaupun aku mempunyai banyak bakat di berbagai bidang..kau tahu, aku sangat bodoh dalam hal cinta. Aku kaku, aku bahkan sangat sulit memanggilmu dengan akhiran _chan_..tetapi.." Naruto lebih mengangkat dagu itu, wajah Hinata benar benar memerah, namun tatapan polosnya benar benar sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku telah berpikir beberapa kali, aku memang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.."

Ino dan Sakura saling berpandangan dengan wajah merona. Sementara Sasuke dan Pein ternganga melihat sang ketua dewan sekolah yang benar benar gentleman sekarang.

"Jadi _Hime_, maukah kau bersanding denganku dan saling melengkapi hidupku..maksudku.." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya '..Aduh..sangat susah!' batin sang Namikaze.

"..Maksudku, aku..AKU MENYUKAIMU! MAUKAH KAU MENJADI ISTRI SANG KETUA DEWAN SEKOLAH?!"

Kriik..kriik..kriik..

Sasuke dan Pein benar benar ternganga. Sakura dan Ino yang tadi menutup mulutnya perlahan lahan melepaskan tangan mereka dan juga ikut ternganga. Para guru yang selalu memuji pilihan kata kata Naruto yang berkualitas kini memasang wajah tidak percaya. Guy-sensei dan Lee yang menangis speechless melihat kejadian di atas podium langsung berhenti dengan mulut menganga juga. Para Akatsuki menganga sangat lebar. Semua siswa-siswi KHS menganga mendengar kata kata yang menurut mereka aneh dari sang ketua dewan sekolah.

'Pilihan katamu sangat aneh Naruto..bukankah kau sudah kuajarkan bagaimana memilih kata kata romantis saat penembakan..' batin Pein dengan wajah sweatdrop.

'Kau terlihat bodoh saat ini, _Dobe_..' batin Sasuke dengan alis naik turun.

Sementara setetes keringat gugup menetes dari kepala Naruto. Naruto menelan ludahnya. Sang ketua dewan sekolah yang selalu penuh kata kata jenius kini mengeluarkan kata kata aneh, Naruto yakin..dia kini harus melakukan pertapaan dengan sang _Tou-san_ di sebuah gua untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Hihihi.."

Semua terkejut mendengar suara tawa kecil yang menggema melalui mic tersebut. Tampak Hinata tertawa dengan wajah moenya, Hinata memegang tangan kanan Naruto yang memegang dagunya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_..kau lucu sekali, memang benar katamu, kau _baka_ soal ini.."

Wajah Naruto benar benar memerah. Dan semua warga KHS kembali terkejut melihat ekspresi sang ketua dewan sekolah yang katanya tidak mempunyai perasaan kini bisa merona hebat.

"..Tetapi.." Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Naruto "..Aku menyukaimu.."

Dan suara yang pelan dan halus itu menggema di KHS. Terdiam. Semuanya terdiam. Semuanya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

SUIIIT ! terdengar siulan menggoda dari arah kelompok Akatsuki, dan si Tobi lah yang menjadi pelaku siulan tersebut. Pein yang melirik ke arah Tobi tersenyum dan mengikuti siulan penggoda tersebut. Sasuke mendengus pelan dan bertepuk tangan. Tepuk tangan Sasuke diikuti tepuk tangan Sakura dan Ino. Para anggota Akatsuki langsung bersiul dan mengatakan "Ciee..ciee" tidak jelas.

"KYAAAAA! ROMANTISNYA!"

"MEREKA BERDUA COCOK!"

"KYAAAA! AKU SPEECHLESS MELIHATNYA, MANISNYA MEREKA BERDUA!"

Dan teriakan senang lainnya, semua warga KHS bertepuk tangan dengan senang. Para guru tertawa senang dan ikut bertepuk tangan. Guy dan Lee tiba tiba membawa sebuah speaker besar dan menghidupkannya.

"I-ini bukan waktunya untuk senam Guy.." kata salah seorang guru KHS. Guy menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini sebuah lagu untuk mereka.." kata Guy-_sensei_ sambil tersenyum mengacungkan jempolnya.

_suikomaresou na gurai harebare shita asa no hi  
mezamashi no beru naru  
furisosogu hikari ukete kokoro no kyoukaisen o  
saa, kyou mo tobikoeyou_

Semuanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Guy-_sensei_ dan Lee menari balet di sana. Semuanya tertawa senang.

_hikoukigumo sora ni mau  
egaiteru tabi no tochuu omoide wa tsuzuiteru_

Pein berlari ke arah Konan dan menariknya ke tengah tengah lapangan.

"A-apaan sih Pein ?" tanya Konan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Sedikit bersenang senang denganmu.." kata Pein sambil tersenyum.

_machiawase wa mada saki e madamada mienai mukou  
ruuru wa nai jiyuu ni hanatsu kyanbasu  
kokoro to karada no baransu tenbin no ue de yureru  
atarashii __aozora__ de donna yume o miru?_

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum. Sakura memalingkan kepalanya dengan sedikit wajah memerah. Sasuke menutup matanya dan mendengus pelan.

_Ima no kono basho wa mirai e tsunagaru kara  
sagashiteru yumegumo doko ni aru no ka na_

Sasori, Itachi, Hidan serta Deidara tiba tiba melakukan tali hula hula, semuanya tertawa melihat kelakuan empat anggota Akatsuki tersebut.

_hirogatteku wa no naka chippoke na tenohira de  
tsukameru __mono__ hitotsu  
yokubarisugita shunkan koboreotosanai you ni  
gyutto nigirishimeta_

Tobi melompat ke arah punggung Kisame dan mereka berdua langsung bermain kuda kudaan. Sementara Kakuzu mencium uang uangnya sambil menari nari tidak jelas. Zetsu cuma melihat sweatdrop ke arah Kakuzu.

_hikoukigumo chigireteku  
egaiteru tabi no tochuu omoide wa kizanderu_

Sai yang menjadi ketua klub koran sekolah mengangkat kameranya dan memfoto semua siswa-siswi KHS yang kini sedang bergembira.

_machiawase wa mada saki e madamada mienai mukou  
dekoboko michi ame ni utarete koronde  
kokoro to karada no baransu kagirareta hibi o aruku  
modorenai fuukei o furikaette kizuku_

Naruto menatap kebingungan ke arah semua teman temannya. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah Hinata yang memejamkan matanya sambil mengeluarkan sedikit air mata.

"Kau kenapa Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata membuka matanya "Aku..aku senang Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata segera memeluk tubuh Naruto dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Safir Naruto bergetar.

_ima no kono basho wa ippon no sen no ue de  
sagashiteru yumegumo mune no oku ni aru_

"Jepret !" kata Sai sambil memfoto adegan romantis dari Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto menoleh kikuk ke arah Sai dengan wajah memerah.

_ima no kono basho wa mirai e tsunagaru kara  
sagashiteru yumegumo doko ni aru no ka na_

aozora ni ukanderu owari no nai tabiji o yukou

Dan semuanya menari hari itu. Sebuah keberanian Hinata dan juga, keberanian dari sang ketua dewan sekolah. Semuanya berakhir dengan gembira ^_^

**~0O0~**

"Akhirnya.." kata Naruto dengan wajah senang. Dia menegak ramen kelimanya dengan senang. Sang _Kaa-san_ benar benar membuatkannya ramen sekarang. Safir Naruto melirik ke arah ibunya yang kini berbicara dengan Hinata, atau lebih tepatnya, mengintropeksi sang Hyuuga.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau sangat suka apa?"

"Mak-maksudnya apa _Oba-san_?"

"Oh..kau sangat suka Naruto ya?"

"Eeeh?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya "..Ti-tidak, maksudku.."

Naruto memasang wajah sweatdrop. Matanya melirik ke arah ruang tamu, di mana ayahnya dan ayah Hinata sedang adu argumentasi tentang kaos kaki. Bayangkan, tidak panting sekali dua orang yang sudah berumur membahas tentang kaos kaki.

"KAU MEMINJAMNYA DAN MENGATAKAN KALAU KAOS KAKIKU BAU?! DASAR TIDAK TAHU TERIMA KASIH!" kata Hiashi dengan wajah kesal

"Yap..kenapa bau?" tanya Minato sambil menjetikkan jarinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hiashi penasaran.

"Karena tidak pernah kucuci.."

Wajah Hiashi mengeras "JELAS SAJA BODOH! SESUATU YANG TIDAK DICUCI ITU PASTI BAU!"

"Tetapi kaos kakiku tidak pernah kucuci tetap wangi kok.." kata Minato kembali menjetikkan jarinya.

"Kok-kok bisa?" tanya Hiashi *kelihatan Hiashi agak bodoh ya^_^*

"Karena istriku yang mencucinya.." kata Minato lagi dengan santai *benar juga, dozo-_-*

"KAU KUNING SIALAN YANG MENGESALKAN!"

Neji yang mendengarkan perdebatan tersebut hanya menepuk keningnya pelan.

Sementara di ruang TV para teman teman Naruto kini sedang menonton anime Highschool DxD (untuk yang cowok) dan anime Princess Princess (untuk yang cewek) dengan masing masing wajah speechless. Naruto menghela napasnya, rumahnya benar benar ramai sekarang.

"HEI _MINNA_~!" Kushina berteriak kencang, membuat semua perhatian orang ke arahnya.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Minato sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hari ini, aku izinkan Hinata dan Naruto untuk membuatkan cucu kepadaku.." wajah Kushina memerah, dia memeluk dirinya sendiri "..Aku tidak sabar mendapatkan cucu.."

BYUAAAAR ! semuanya langsung mimisan mendengar teriakan Kushina (apalagi yang menonton DxD). Hinata menutup wajahnya yang kini benar benar memerah.

GUBRAK ! Naruto menghempaskan tangan kanannya ke meja, mangkok ramennya bergetar. Naruto memasang wajah kesal dan jangan lupa, rona merah di wajah kharismatiknya tersebut.

"_KAA-SAN_ GILA! SUDAH KUBILANG UMURKU DAN HINATA-_CHAN_ BARU 17 TAHUN! KAA-SAN SANGAT MENGESALKAN DAN MEMBUAT AKU MALU.." Naruto menghela napasnya.

"..Tapi, boleh juga.." kata Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

GUBRAAAK ! semuanya jatuh dengan ekspresi super sangat sweatdrop mendengar kata kata Naruto. Wajah Hinata benar benar sangat memerah sekarang.

'NARUTOOO ! YOU'RE SMART OR STUPID SIH?!' teriak semuanya di dalam hati masing masing.

Haha..Naruto, You're smart or..stupid ?

FIN^_^

Special thank you to : Marble-Yume Gumo lyric song

Author Note :

Ampuni Icha jika romancenya gak dapet *mudah mudahan dapet*, fic pertama yang berhasil Icha tamatkan..yahuuu !

Naruto : Woy Icha-chan, MSB gimana ?

Icha : Gomen Naruto-kun..tunggu habis ujian saja ya..

Naruto : YAHAHAHA ! AKU SENANG (?)

Icha : Kok senang ?

Naruto : DI MSB AKU NISTA AMAT! DI SINI, AKU KEREN LHOO

Icha : Hahh..sudahlah, bawa laptop Icha. Icha mau membalas review dulu..

Naruto : Bukankah itu tugas Pein ?

Icha : Pein lagi sibuk katanya, dia dipanggil Masashi-sensei untuk jadi iklan celana dalam pria..

Naruto : Icha,kau membuatku sweatdrop..

Icha : Yap,baiklah..saatnya membalas review !

A'Raion No Sun : Oke sip..arigatou atas reviewnya..

leontujuhempat : Wokokoko juga-_- haha..arigatou ya..

The Bavarian : Sip..arigatou

marukocan : Mudah mudahan permintaan marukocan terkabul..hiks..hiks..gomen kalau Icha gagal. Arigatou..

Uzumaki 21 : Arigatou..sip lah kakak^_^

rip. arifan : Makasih arif-san *boleh panggil gitu kan*. Terima kasih atas ganbattenya^_^

Namikaze achiles : Yap..sip. Arigatou.

ailla-ansory : Haha..di sini hanya ada Hiashi yang OOC. Arigatou ya..

Vicestering : Haha..sip. Arigatou Nee atau Nii-san nih ?

Guest : Hihi, tertawa dan tersenyum itu menyenangkan. arigatou..

arip. scarlet : Arigatou Arip-san. Happy NHFD kelima juga.

Blue-senpai : Woke Blue-senpai..arigatou.

june25 : Hihi..makasih June-san. Arigatou..

uchiha kirito : Yap..sip. Arigatou^_^

juanda. blepotan : Makasih Juan-san. Icha senang bisa membuat orang orang tertawa^_^ arigatou..

munawirucyiha : Haha..nanti Icha kirimkan salam Muna-san ke Dony-san ya..

YonaNobunaga : Hihi, benar juga. Arigatou ya..

Dark Namikaze Ryu : Sip lah. Arigatou Dark-san.

khf16 : Hm..nanti Icha pikirkanlah. MSB belum tamatT_T..arigatou^_^

Namikaze Sholkhan : Halo Sholkhan-san, sip oke. Arigatou..

MahardikaRBL : Arigatou..tenang, Doni-san gak lama banget kok..hihi, ngefans sama si mesum ya^_^

2nd silent reader : Haha..ya, ya..jadi aneh gini. Arigatou..

KamikazeAgust : Arigatou..sip

7th ChocoLava : Makasih atas ganbattenya^_^

fahri. spensha : Gomen kalau tidak bagus^_^ arigatou atas semangatnya.

Uzumaki LOVE Hyuga : Udah sip. Arigatou..

Yui Kazu : Hihi..arigatou ya.

bohdong. palacio : Iya^_^ arigatou ya..

Mangekyooo JumawanBluez : Hihi..sip lah. Arigatou.

Namina Rin Rin : Makasih Namina-san, Icha rindu banget. Hmm, MSB tampaknya akan Icha lanjutkan setelah ujian. Jadi doakan Icha ya^_^

riekincchan : Makasih atas sarannya senpai. Icha banyak belajar cara penulisan yang baik. Arigatou..

arrobeys. likeuzhyu : Arigatou..siplah^_^

Jims001 : Arigatou^_^

ujhethejamers : Sip sip..saran dari Ujhe-san Icha berusaha lakuin. Entah berhasl atau tidak. Arigatouya ^_^

Smile. delight : Arigatou..Icha senang ini bisa Fluffy.

Ivy-chan9 : Arigatou Ivy-san. MSB mungkin akan Icha kerjakan secara serius habis ujian, gomen atas menunggunya ya..

dianrusdianto39 : Haha..arigatou. Icha senang bisa membuat orang tertawa.

Nyuga totong : Sip..sip..arigatou^_^

rizkiirawan3 : Arigatou rizki-san^_^

Natsuyakiko32 : Haha..makasih ya^_^

Yogi. 35912 : Arigatou^_^

CherryMintAzzule : Haha..ayu ting ting tuh..hihi, arigatou ya^_^

Misti Chan : Hihi..arigatou ya^_^

Niezza Neko-nyaan : MSB nya masih dalam tahap pengerjaan yang tidak selesai. Mungkin habis ujian Neko-san. Arigatou ya^_^

Terima kasih kepada semua Readers dan Reviewers yang telah memberi Icha suntikan semanagt mengerjakan fic event pertama Icha. NHL, tetap semangat ya dan buat senpai senpai yang SMA, ganbatte ujiannya !

Hm..buat sekuel gak ya..Icha masih mikir nih. Kalau MSB sudah selesai baru mungkin bisa dibuat,

Ah, yang penting..sankyuuu^_^

Tertanda. Icha Ren

Please Review dan Saran *saran pokoknya^_^*


End file.
